All Their Suspicion
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: Suspicion, betrayal, rivalry, secrets and pranks. Is this how Lacey is supposed to spend her 6th year at her new school? She's trying to get her scrambled life in order by befriending Harry and his friends. But then comes the suspicion and the secrets...
1. Hello Lacey!

Ok this is my newest fanfic!! I'm just happy that I have another plot for another fic!!! Well, hope you all like this one ... not too many seemed to like the other one ::shrugs:: I liked it but then again I did write it. And in case some of u mite be wondering the other fic isnt finished but I am still going to work on that one!! Well, yea you know the disclaimer drill. Don't own all the HP characters cept Lacey of course. But yea here's the summary: Another year at Hogwarts and a new 6th year that Fred is simply giddy about, secretly of course. But she looks strangely like.... hmm well you'll have to find out now won't you? hehe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! MOVE IT OR YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!" The two twin brothers hurried to catch up with the rest of their family and their screaming mother.  
"We're coming Mum! Don't have a gnome!" Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at George.   
"Keep it up and you'll become a gnome, George."  
"Wow! Always wondered what it would be like to be one of those slick little ugly gits!"  
"Well, you already are an ugly git," Fred said joking.  
"Then obviously you are too, you look like me remember?" George shot back.  
Fred smiled, "Except I'm the good looking one!"  
"I can't believe I have you two for brothers." Their younger sister, Ginny, said.  
George put on a pretend hurt face. "Hey! There are a lot of witches and wizards who would love to have us as brothers!"  
Ron chimed in, "Well, then they can have you. And relieve us of your practical jokes."  
Fred laughed, "At least they're funny! What would you rather have, two twin brothers that can have fun or two more Percy's?" Judging by the look on Ron's face he would pick the twin fun loving brothers than more Percy's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lacey walked through King Cross station looking for Platform 9 3/4. She skimmed the platforms to see if she could possibly spot any other students with the same type of luggage as hers. She was new to Hogwarts and was going to be a 6th year. She managed to talk her mother into letting her transfer from Beauxbatons. It was so far away from home and she hated to stay over the holidays. She didn't see where she was going and bumped, roughly, into a rather tall red- head.  
"OH! I'm so sorry about that! I didn't see where I was going!" Lacey said. The red-head and what looked like his twin, turned around to look at her.  
"Quite all right. Hard to get anywhere with all these muggles running around trying to catch their train. My name's Fred Weasley. And yours is?"  
"Oh, my name is Lacey Ravenclaw."  
All the red heads looked at her in disbelief. The woman, whom Lacey assumed was their mother, said, "Ravenclaw dear? As in the one of the houses at Hogwarts?" Lacey looked at them a little oddly.  
"They named a house after my great-great-great-great grandmother?" Lacey asked.  
"Of course! Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Ravenclaw! How could you not know that?" Fred's twin asked.  
"Uh... well I just transferred here. From Beauxbatons. So I guess I just didn't know."  
Fred's younger brother asked, "So are you really the heir of Ravenclaw's? That's bloody wicked!"  
"Uh, yes okay then. If only a few of you are going to react to my last name like this then maybe I shouldn't tell anyone else..."  
"You should! It'd be wonderful for everyone to know you are her heir! Maybe that'll shut Malfoy up." The younger sister said.   
Lacey didn't respond, she just stared at the little girl. "M..Malfoy? Did you just say Malfoy?" The girl nodded.  
"What? Haven't heard the name Malfoy either?" Fred asked.  
"Oh no, I most certainly have."  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "Well, sorry to break up our chat but we really must get on the train." She turned to Lacey, "Dear, since it's your first time, would you like to go first."   
"All right then. Thank you." She looked at Fred. "Maybe I'll see you on the train...oh wait I didn't get anyone else's name."  
"Oh well this is my twin George, my little brother Ron, and my sister Ginny. And that's me Mum, Mrs. Weasley."  
"Oh all right. Nice to meet you all. Maybe I will see you at Hogwarts." Lacey quickly ran toward the wall and landed on Platform 9 3/4.  
Ron noticed Fred, grinning like an idiot, at the wall. "Fred? What is wrong with you?" Then Ron seemed to realize what it was. "FRED! You like her already and you just met her?!"  
"Huh? No... uh what are you talking about?"  
Mrs. Weasley cut in, "You two can talk later. Fred it's your turn now go."   
Ron added, "Yea, wouldn't want to lose, Lacey! And when you know her for a whole 10 minutes you can ask her to marry you!"   
"Sod off, RON!" Fred yelled as he ran through the wall. Then went George, Ron and finally Ginny.  
"Fred?"  
"What, George."  
"Well, I was just thinking. Don't you think Lacey looks a lot like... well... you know."  
"No, it can't be. She's much too nice to be related to THAT."   
George shrugged, "Maybe you're right. Just a thought." Fred couldn't help but think about what George said. What is she was related to... Fred didn't want to even think about it.  
Fred and George got on the train and looked for an empty compartment. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione took up one so they got rid of that idea and continued to look. Then they found one which was being occupied by only one person. You guessed it, it was being occupied by Lacey.  
"Well, fancy meeting you here!" Fred said and Lacey, a little startled turned toward the door.  
"Oh, you startled me a little. You two can sit down if you'd like." Fred and George happily sat across from her.  
"What's that you have?" George asked pointing to the squirming ball Lacey was holding.  
"Oh! This is my puppy. I brought her because it said I was allowed. Her name's Eve, she's a Pomeranian." As if on cue, Eve turned and barked happily at Fred and George. She was like a big black and brown fur ball with a head and four little legs. They found her quite cute actually.  
"She's kind of cute." George said petting Eve.   
"She's not cute at all! Ugliest thing I've seen since I laid eyes on you two Weasels." They looked abruptly at the door and saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.   
"Stuff it, Malfoy. I don't think anyone asked your opinion and I'm certain that no one invited you into our conversation." Fred said, angrily. Draco smirked and looked at Lacey. The smirk was suddenly gone as he looked at her closely.  
"See something interesting, whatever your name is?" Lacey asked sharply.  
"You just look strangely familiar. Do I know you?"  
Lacey shook her head, "No, not at all. Now would you mind leaving us alone?" Lacey spoke to Draco in a very sharp and irritated tone. Without insulting her back or saying something to Fred and George, he closed the compartment door and left. Fred and George gave each other questioning looks.   
"You know, no one has ever talked that way to Malfoy and have succeeded in shutting him up!" Fred broke out into a smile, "Good job! You'll have to teach us how you did it!" Lacey gave him a small smile and started thinking to herself. 'It is him... Mother won't be happy..' She thought and started petting Eve.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh yea! First chappie done!!! Do you think you know her lil secret??? Well, you will find out either in the next chapter or the one after that. And yea even if you couldn't really tell that Fred is a little soft toward Lacey you will later. I mean he did just meet her!!! Hehe well till next time!! 


	2. I'm in Slytherin?

Woo hoo! Back I'm back! I got a review already! YES! That makes me o so happy cuz the reviews keep me going. Sorry that its all kinda scrunched up together my computer is kinda bitchy about that! Well I'm sitting here writing this while I feel like i'm freaking dying of this bad couch but oh well! Yea, some of you may have a feeling about her lil secret... so it's not a BIG secret but it is for her. So a little summary because you all know the disclaimer drill: Lacey gets sorted into her house and much to her surprise and the Weasley's it was a little unsuspected. Plus you find out her lil secret!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The train whistle ran along the compartments at a high pitch sound. Lacey looked out the window and saw the enormous school called Hogwarts. She admired its age and size, "Wow... it's so much bigger than Beauxbatons!"   
"Oh yea, and a lot more secret passages. George and I will have to show you around. It's loads of fun scaring the first years!" Fred said grinning.   
"Lacey, isn't Beauxbatons in France or something." George asked and Lacey nodded. He continued, "Well, you don't have much of an accent. Sound more like that you're from right here in England."  
"Well, I am! I can't really explain why me mum wanted me to go to Beauxbatons instead. She just thought it would be a good place for me to go. Expand my horizon and social class, or something like that. Kind of tuned her out after a while. But now I'm here at lovely Hogwarts!"  
"Professor McGonagall will probably take you to be sorted. Though we have a pretty good idea where you will go." Fred said.  
"Hm? Oh, you mean sorted into Ravenclaw because I'm related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Fred and George nodded in unison. Lacey gave them a bright smile, "Well, I hope you're right! Which house are you two in?"  
They both answered, "Gryffindor."  
"Well, I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor either, because at least I would know some people."  
"Yup, all the Weasleys are in Gryffindor. And so is Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Fred said opening the compartment door to reveal various students walking down the carpet and off the train. Lacey followed Fred with her puppy and George followed behind her.  
"Harry Potter? Even I know about him! I would like to meet him of course."  
"Meet who? Who are you talking about?" It was Ron's voice and he was with Ginny, Hermione and of course, Harry.  
"Hello again Ron and Ginny." Lacey looked at Hermione and Harry. "You must be Hermione and of course you must be Harry Potter."  
Harry smiled, a little embarrassed, "Yes I am. And obviously you met Fred and George. Careful though, great Beaters but a little too practical in their jokes." Lacey giggled. "But anyway, what's your name?"  
"My name is Lacey Ravenclaw."  
"Oh wow! Are you related to Rowena Ravenclaw? One of the founders of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
"Yes, I am."  
"So, it's your father that is related to her, right?" Ginny asked.  
Lacey hesitated, "Uh... no it's my mother. I... I don't know who my father is. Left me mum before I was born."  
"Well, that's rotten luck." Ron said stepping out of the train. "So you took your mother's name?"   
Lacey nodded, "She re-married but I just kept her name."  
"Hey Hagrid! Over here!" Hermione jumped up and down waving at the tall, 7 foot man that was gathering the first years.  
"'Ello Hermione, 'Arry, Ron, George, and Fred." Hagrid's eyes twinkled as he smiled and looked at his old friends. "And who's this yeh got 'ere?"   
"This is our new friend, Lacey. She's a 6th year with me and George." Fred said, grinning.  
"Ah, well 'ello Lacey. Me name's 'Agrid. Good ter meet yeh."   
Lacey smiled, "You too Hagrid."  
"Ah, Miss. Ravenclaw, I presume?" Behind Hagrid stood an olderly woman with glasses on the end of her nose and dressed in green and black robes.  
"Hello, Professor." Everyone, except Lacey, said.  
"Hello and welcome back. Now I know you will be deeply disappointed but I must take Miss. Ravenclaw to meet Dumbledore and to be sorted."  
"Well, I'll see you all later then. Good-bye!" Lacey waved and followed McGonagall into the school and straight to Dumbledore's office which was hidden behind the statue of a Sitting at his chair was an old wizard with a long white beard and long white hair. Despite his age, his eyes twinkled with a sense of youth.  
"Hello and welcome Miss. Ravenclaw. We have been expecting you. Please, please sit down and we will get to the sorting." Lacey nodded and sat on the stool. McGonagall picked up a rather old and dusty hat and placed it on Lacey's head. The hat came alive instantly.  
"Ah yes! I see we have Ravenclaw's heir. Very wonderful to be placed upon your head. Hmm lets see. You have a secret I see oh yes your actual father... hmmm his blood runs through your veins very powerfully. And I see your brother is already here... oh yes him. Okay then.. well.. SLYTHERIN!" Lacey's eyes widened at the hat's decision. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall gave each other puzzled looks.  
"Well, then dear. Join the rest of the Slytherins in the Great Hall. They are like your family now. Professor Snape is the head of your house. You will meet him soon enough." Lacey nodded and followed the Professor into the Great Hall. "Oh and gr about your puppy. She will have to be in your dorm all day or you can let Hagrid watch her."  
"I'd rather have her with Hagrid. I met him and he seems very nice." McGonagall nodded and showed her where to sit.  
"Lacey! Hey Lacey! Over here!" Lacey directed her attention to the Gryffindor table to see Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. She smiled and waved.  
Fred noticed what table she was going to and said, "Where you going? The Ravenclaw table is over there." He said pointing behind him.  
"Oh well, I was put into Slytherin." They all stared at her wide-eyed.  
Fred nearly fainted. "What?! How could you be put into Slytherin! You're nothing like that lot. They're all snotty gits and cold hearted! Not a witch or wizard with a kind heart in there. Except you of course."  
Lacey shrugged, "Maybe because well... I don't know. I'll see you all later. 'Bye." Lacey walked over to the Slytherin table and sat on the end, by herself.  
"Harry what if she is related to him? I mean she did just get sorted into Slytherin." Hermione said.   
"You're right Hermione. We will find out soon enough." They all sat through the sorting and ate through the feast, talking about their summer. Lacey picked at her food and looked longingly at the Gryffindor table. The only nice people she had met and here she was in the same house as mean people. She also got fed up with Draco constantly looking at her and shot him a nasty look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Lacey pulled herself out of bed. She stumbled over to the mirror, almost stepping on Eve. "Oh sorry, girl. Didn't see you there I suppose." Lacey yawned and rubbed her tired face. All the other girls were gone and she was just by herself. "It's so cold down here. Figures this place is in the dungeon." Lacey did meet Snape and he somehow liked the fact a new 6th year was placed in Slytherin, until he heard her last name. He, too, found it odd that the heir of Ravenclaw was placed in Slytherin.  
She walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. She studied her looks closely. She didn't blame Draco for always looking at her. If she were him, she would stare too. She brushed her long, very light blonde hair. If it wasn't for her mother her hair would almost be white. She looked at her soft grey-blue eyes. More blue than grey but still grey none the less. Her pale skin so soft when she ran her fingers down her arm. Luckily, she was a little darker. Once, again thanks to her mother. She looked in the mirror for another minute and decided, yes, she looked a lot like her brother, Draco. And that was because of her father, Lucius Malfoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dun dun dun!!!!!!! ::gasp:: She is related to the one and only Draco Malfoy!!! I think its a little different then most fics don't you? Well review and let me know and I will update soon soon soon!!! Byee!!! 


	3. Secret Revealing Potions

Once again I am back oh yea! Well sry bout the last chappie got messed up but I fixed it so no worries! Well I am starting to like this story a little bit myself! Okay in this chappie Lacey starts her first lessons and more and more people are staring at her and whispering behind her back... (wouldn't you?! I mean c'mon she looks like Draco!) She finds a little comfort in her new friends.. especially Fred ::wink wink:: but even they can't help but wonder... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Lacey figured it was stupid to keep trying to see if there was something that could make people know or at least think she wasn't related to Draco. "No use in trying to lie. Just let them think what they want. Though it is quite stupid to just assume. I mean if I had red hair people wouldn't assume I was a Weasley, would they?" Lacey got dressed and put her robes on. She grabbed Eve and figured she would take him to Hagrid before going to breakfast. She walked outside and enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun on her face. Eve was happily walking beside her, panting and barking happily. Lacey hoped Eve wouldn't be intimidated by Hagrid. He was a very nice person, but a little bigger than the average person as well. She walked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. After what sounded like pots banging, the door opened.  
  
"Oh, 'ello Lacey. And this must be Eve. 'Ello girl." Hagrid said petting the yapping dog. "I'll be sure teh take good care 'o her. You can come pick her up afte' class."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. Now you be good Eve! I'll see you after I'm done with classes. Good-bye Hagrid."  
  
"Good-bye Lacey!" And with that Hagrid led Eve inside and Lacey walked back inside Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.  
  
She was quickly greeted by the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. They asked her what took her so long to get there.  
  
"Slept a little late and I had to take Eve to Hagrid."  
  
"Well, we have Potions with Slytherins first, Lacey. So you can walk with me and George." Fred said.  
  
Lacey gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks, Fred. I wasn't in the mood to start off in my first class with just Slytherins and no one I knew." Lacey looked at the Slytherin table and sighed, "Well, I guess I should go to my table and eat something. See you all later." Lacey walked over to her table and sat by herself. She didn't really have any intentions of making friends with the Slytherins. Though they seemed rather interested in her, however. They were always looking at her and whispering. She had a pretty good idea why.  
  
"Okay I'm going to ask you again, are you sure I don't know you?" Lacey looked at Draco who sat down next to her. Now she knew a lot of people were going to get a really good comparison of whether or not they were related.  
  
"And I'm going to tell you again NO! You have never met me ever! I just came here from Beauxbatons."  
  
Draco studied her face one last time, "But you look so much like... well... like me. You aren't related to me someway are you?"  
  
Lacey was starting to get fed up with his questions, "Listen, I'm sure living in such a wealthy family who has better things to do than worry about family, you would at least know all the people you are related to. My name is Ravenclaw, not Malfoy, got it? Good, now go away before I decide to throw my food at you." Lacey's tone of voice and nasty look was all Draco needed to move away from her. Lacey rolled her eyes and looked at the Gryffindor table. Fred had been watching and mouthed, 'What was that all about.' Lacey shook her had and mouthed, 'Nothing.' Fred gave her a questioning look but just shrugged and went back to eating his food.  
  
Lacey was extremely glad when breakfast was over. She gathered her books and hurriedly went to join Fred and George. "Hi!" She said, glad to leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi to you too. In a hurry are you?" George asked.  
  
"I'm in a hurry to get people to quit staring at me! Always staring and whispering! I wish I knew why. you two wouldn't happen to know would you?" Lacey knew exactly why people were staring at her, but wanted to know if Fred and George suspected it too.  
  
Fred and George exchanged worried looks. Fred said uneasily, "Well, um. yes, sort of. A lot of people think you look a lot like. well. like Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, do you agree with that? And don't lie to me either."  
  
"Um. yes we do. We can't help it. especially after he sat next to you. There really is a close resemblance." George replied, praying he wouldn't regret it.  
  
Lacey stopped dead in her tracks, "You know I don't know why you all think I'm related to him! Is it because I happen to have very light blonde hair, and gray/blue eyes?" Her voice was growing angrier with every word. "My god I would hate to see what would happen if I had red hair! What would everyone think then? That I'm related to you the lot of you?" Lacey didn't bother to stick around and see what they would say. She didn't want to think that her only friends thought she could be a Malfoy. She decided to owl her mother during lunch and tell her about Hogwarts life so far. She knew her mother would try to convince Lacey to leave before it got any farther. Her mother was quite protective and wasn't very keen on Lacey meeting her brother or her father for that matter.  
  
Lacey finally arrived in Potions, and quickly sat down, putting her books in front of her face. She was in no mood to talk to anyone and did feel slightly bad about losing her temper with Fred and George. They were only being honest with her. She also felt guilty that she wasn't being honest with them. She looked up to see the twins entering the classroom and quickly looked back down. She saw a shadow of a person sit down next to her, she looked up expecting to see the twins, but instead saw fellow Slytherin Marcus Flint.  
  
"Uh, can I help you? Or are you just sitting here so you can get a closer look at me?" She asked.  
  
Marcus gave her a smile, "No, not here to stare. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What could you possibly talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, in case you don't know I am the captain of Slytherin's Qudditch team and I did happen to hear you were quite good on a broom stick." Lacey shrugged.  
  
"I'm alright I suppose."  
  
Marcus continued, "We need another Chaser. Care to try out and see if you have what it takes to be on the best Qudditch team in the school?" Lacey had to try hard not to laugh. She had only been in Hogwarts a couple days but long enough to know how big most Slytherin's egos were.  
  
"I guess it could." Flint nodded, happy to have a possible replacement for a Chaser.  
  
"Today class, we are going to make a secret potion. So whatever heart wrenching secret you are hiding will appear in the mist of the potion." Lacey's face lost its color as she listened to Snape's words. "Of course Gryffindors will be paired with Slytherins so I will tell you all whom your partners are." Snape started calling out partners and of course Lacey got paired with George. "And don't worry about your secret being spilled. Whatever the secrets are, stay between you and your partner. I have put a spell on the potion to make sure of that."  
  
They didn't really say anything to each other as they started to mix the potion together. George spelled his name in the smoky mist of the cauldron, just as Snape had instructed. His secret immediately appeared. Lacey couldn't help but laugh. The secret was he thought he was the best looking Weasley and a better Beater than his twin, Fred.  
  
"What's so funny, Lacey?" George asked.  
  
Lacey managed to say through her laughter, "That's your secret? Hehe it's a funny one."  
  
"Well, then, let's see what your secret is." Lacey suddenly remembered that her secret was far from funny. Lacey slowly spelled her name in the mist. Her secret slowly appeared. George's mouth almost fell on the floor. He stared at Lacey in disbelief.  
  
"You.you're a.a. Malfoy?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ And CUT! And that's the end of that! Of course I own none of these characters except for Lacey! I hope you all liked this chapter.now George knows! But of course he can't talk about it to anyone other than Lacey.phew. you honestly thought that I would end the freakin story that quickly.uhh no. hehe. in the next one I'm thinking Draco might find out.hmmm? Maybe not I don't know. Review and let me know how you liked it! IT is what keeps me going!! Byee!!! 


	4. Dumbledore's Request

And once again I am back for Chapter four! Yet still only two reviews ( but once again I just wanna personally thank these two people! Lemon the Kitty: Glad you think it's cool to have a story about the heir of Ravenclaw! And Raphielle: Thankies for complementing my first chapter! Were you right about your hunches??? And those who mite be reading and not reviewing. I hope you aren't reading w/out reviewing! That would make me sadd!! The reviews keep me going!!! You know I don't own JK. Rowling's characters! Though I wish I did. I'd be rich rich rich! But I just own Lacey! That's all! Okay now a short lil summary: George now knows Lacey's secret about her being half Malfoy but learns another little secret. He swears to not tell anyone about either of them and he quickly becomes Lacey's best friend.  
  
Lacey nodded slowly and looked down at the cauldron, away from George's shocked face. "Please, you can't tell anyone George! I beg of you!"  
  
"Well, obviously because of the spell, I can't tell anyone. But why didn't you tell me? Or Fred for that matter? We are supposed to be your friends, you know."  
  
"I. I know George. Well, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of what you all would think of me about being half Malfoy. I didn't want to not be accepted, because that would make my mother think she was right and would make me leave. And I didn't want you all to think that because my father is Lucius Malfoy and Draco was my brother that I was a bad person or something. That's why I was put into Slytherin, because even though I'm only half Malfoy, the Malfoy blood runs thicker through my veins. And I suppose that hat knew exactly who my father was, and well. you know the rest. But please, especially don't tell Fred any of this, I don't know what I would do if he didn't accept me either. I mean, my mother has to look at me all the time and see that I am Lucius' daughter as well as hers, and she loves me dearly, but sometimes I think I hear her crying about it. All I've ever wanted was to be accepted here and it is becoming harder and harder with people always staring and whispering."  
  
"Wait. you're afraid of not being accepted by my brother!? You fancy him don't you!" A wide grin spread across George's face as he realized another one of Lacey's secrets.  
  
Lacey's eyes widened, "Oh Merlin! Me and my big mouth! You especially can't tell Fred that, because there is no spell to stop you from doing so."  
  
"I promise I won't." George said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Lacey playfully punched George, "Why do you think that's so funny?"  
  
"It's just. well I always found my brother to be a big goofy git that's all."  
  
"Well, you two are just like each other and you are both goofy gits. That's why you're my friends!"  
  
"Well, now I'm your best friend because I know stuff no one else knows." George said a mischievous grin planted on his face. "And now you can help me play a little joke on my brother. It'll be hard but it will be loads of fun! Pranking a prankster. Always wanted to pull a good joke on him, never could. Much too smart for just me. So will you help?"  
  
"Sure. Not that great with coming up with pranks, but I'm sure I could help plan it!" Snape dismissed class shortly after and George and Lacey joined up with Fred, who had to work with Flint.  
  
"You know Lacey, Flint told me something that was quite interesting." Fred said, looking serious.  
  
"Uh. what could he tell you about me?"  
  
"He said that he was talking to you earlier and you are supposedly going with him to Hogsmeade next weekend." Lacey started laughing.  
  
"I thought the majority of people in Slytherin had big egos, but now Marcus is saying that he asked me something when he never did! He did talk to me in the beginning of class but most definitely not about that."  
  
Fred broke out into a smile, "I was hoping you'd say that! Well, we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll see you at lunch, Lacey!" They departed and went their separate ways.  
  
Finally, lunch had come and Lacey thought it couldn't have come soon enough. She was about to walk into the Great Hall when she remembered she had to go up to the Owlery. She quickly ran up the steps and was greeted by the sounds of the owls and many loose feathers flying around. She picked up a quill and piece of parchment and thought about what to write. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she started writing. Her letter looked like this:  
  
Dear Mother, Hogwarts is very lovely and I have made friend with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley and also Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Why didn't you ever tell me that one of the houses here at Hogwarts was named after Granmother Rowena? Unfortunately, I was placed into Slytherin and most likely because of. well. you know who. Draco is also in Slytherin. he keeps asking if he knows me and even asked if I was possibly related to him. I told him no I was not a Malfoy in any way. People are always staring and whispering about me. Probably because I do look a lot like him. I do not know if I will tell Draco soon. But he does need to know and I have to tell him before he says something to Father. I mean Lucius. Write soon. Love, Lacey.  
  
Lacey picked a rather beautiful gray owl and sent her off into the sky. She knew her mother would get the letter quickly and would suggest Lacey return home. She wouldn't of course, at least not now. She walked back down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She waved to her friends and sat down and ate her lunch slowly. She wasn't sure of when and if to tell Draco the truth about her and that she is related to him. Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Miss. Ravenclaw? May I have a word with you?" Lacey looked up at Dumbledore's aging face. She didn't have a single clue of why he wanted to talk her. She nodded and stood up. She followed him out of the Great Hall and into his office. "Please, have a seat. I need to ask you a very important question." She sat down across from Dumbledore, a little nervous of what was going to happen. She didn't have long until he asked..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Okay I know that was short and a little of a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter is coming out shortly! Just read and review please! Thanksss!! 


	5. The Truth Always Hurts

And I'm back for the next chapter! Still no more reviews. oh well I will just wait and see what happens. Besides Fanfiction.net has been acting a little funky and stuff. Hmm hope that doesn't last!! Well, I had to return to school from my Christmas vacation today :'( Which sucks A LOT! But it's supposed to sleet and snow tomorrow ::grin:: hehe possibly a 2 hr delay or no school! Either one is fine with me really! Hope everyone had a good break and a good New Year's Eve & day! Well, you all know that since I am only 15 (okay so maybe you didn't until now but that's not the point) and my name is not J.K. Rowling then all the names found in her books are hers and not mine! Only Lacey ( and her mother and family other than the Malfoys' of course. Summary: Dumbledore questions Lacey about her father and about the whole sorting thing. She also gets a letter from her mother. (yea I know I have lied a gazillion times about when Lacey tells Draco but it might happen in the next chapter or not I don't really know! Well, at least I didn't lie that time! :D)  
  
"Miss. Ravenclaw, it has come to my attention, by my own observations of course, that you seem to not be socializing very well with your fellow Slytherins. It seems more so, that you have grown rather attached to the Weasley twins, their brother and sister and Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter. All of which are in the Gryffindor house. May I ask why this is so?" Dumbledore's tone was rather calm and cool, with only a hint of curiosity.  
  
Lacey herself wasn't quite sure of the correct answer. "Well. I met them all on my way here, Professor. The twins have been quite kind to me, and believe I shouldn't have been placed into Slytherin. they think I am far to kind. And to be quite honest, I think everyone in Slytherin only have egos the size of their gigantic heads. And they are very rude to others. especially those in Gryffindor. I just haven't found the urge or desire to make friends with others in my house."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Then let me ask you. do you believe you should have been sorted into Slytherin?"  
  
"Well. Professor. I. I really am not sure. It did come as quite a surprise seeing as how I am Ravenclaw's heir and seem to not fit in very well with the Slytherins. But I just don't know how the hat seemed to think Slytherin was best."  
  
"You see, Lacey, the hat knows what is best for every student. Even if the student themselves do not know. well consciously anyway. Some students do come to find themselves questioning the hat's decisions for them. Take Harry for example. In his second year he wasn't sure if he belonged anywhere other than Slytherin because he could speak Parseltounge. But he made the decision himself, his first year, that he strongly did not want to be in Slytherin. And those types of choices are what the hat used to make its decision. Yet, I must say I too was confused with the hat's decision for you. I have tried asking the hat myself, numerous times and all it says is that the answer lie within your heart, soul and mind. Lacey, another example I want to give you about the whole sorting ordeal is Draco Malfoy. He was placed into Slytherin, with out the hat actually touching his head. He was placed because of his father, Lucius. And most know Lucius himself was in Slytherin and a Death Eater. So, naturally, they all associate Draco with that. But Draco wanted to be in Slytherin, his father would not accept anything less. So Lacey, do you have a burden lying within your heart, mind and soul that no one else knows. Except perhaps your mother?"  
  
Lacey knew that Dumbledore secretly knew something was bothering her, but she wasn't completely sure about telling him. So she slowly shook her blonde head.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and did not persuade her. Instead he asked another question. "Lacey, do you know who your real father is?"  
  
Lacey's eyes widened and she found herself speechless. How did he possibly know that her real father wasn't married to her mother? "Professor? How did you know about that situation?"  
  
"I know many things about many people. I simply do not know who your father is. I have a good idea about whom it could possibly be, but I don't want to judge without knowing the truth. So tell me. it could quickly answer the mystery behind the hat's sorting decision." "Well. Professor. my father is. is. the same as Draco Malfoy's." Lacey could no longer look at Dumbledore and merely looked on the carpeted floor.  
  
"I must say, that this comes as quite a surprise. But I had a good feeling that might have been Lucius. The resemblance between Draco and yourself is very remarkable, seeing as how you are his half sister. But I am afraid I do not know how it is you both have two different mothers. What I am trying to say is that I thought a Malfoy has only one woman and it is surprising he had a child yet chose someone else and had Draco."  
  
"My mother told me that she didn't tell him. Said she didn't have a chance because he left her for Narcissa. He doesn't know I am his daughter and if my mother has her way he shall never know. She tells me that I should be perfectly happy with my step-father because he treats me as if I were his own. But Professor, I just can't stop the fighting pain that knows I have a brother and my real father is out there. Yet. I can't help but know that I am not sure if I want either of them to know about it."  
  
And for the first time since Lacey had sat down, Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to let them know. At least not right now. I never thought I would say this, but Draco does deserve to know he has a sister. The only thing is if you let Draco know but decide against telling Lucius you would have to do wonders to keep Draco's mouth shut. And even then I have a feeling Lucius will find out somehow. Lacey I can tell from what I know and see of you so far, that you are a little frightened of how Lucius will react. And I share the same worries as you. There is nothing like seeing the pain of a young child being denied by their own parent or parents. Why don't you simply sleep on it? Does anyone else know what you have told me just now?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. George Weasley knows, but that's only because of the assignment given in Snape's class. The Secret Revealing Potion and of course it showed him that because he was my partner. But he won't tell anyone, he promised. And he can't tell anyone because of the spell put on us to not reveal our partner's secret."  
  
"Ah, yes. That is a very handy potion indeed. depending on what you want it used for. Well, you may go back to lunch. If I'm not mistaken you have Transfiguration next with the Gryffindors as well?" Lacey nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Well then, off you go."  
  
"Thank you Professor. And you won't tell anyone about my father will you?"  
  
"I can assure you Miss. Ravenclaw that no one shall find out." Lacey smiled and walked to the door. "Oh and Lacey?" She turned around and gave Dumbledore a questioning look. "Good luck with your Quidditch try outs."  
  
"But how? How in Merlin's name did you know about that?"  
  
"Let's just say. Mr. Flint likes to brag a little." Lacey grinned and walked out of Dumbeldore's office, just in time for the end of lunch. She walked to the entrance of the Great Hall to see Fred and George waiting for her.  
  
"Where have you been? We looked up during lunch and saw you were gone. Off snogging with Flint?" George said teasingly. Lacey's face lit up with disgust.  
  
"EW! George that is the most repulsive thing you could have ever said to me! Oh Merlin! Just the thought of that makes me shiver." Lacey did a little shiver as she thought of what George said.  
  
"Yea, seriously, George! To ever think our dear Lacey would lower her standards like that!" Fred turned to Lacey and said, "Seriously, though, where were you?"  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore had to speak with me about something. Don't worry everything is fine."  
  
"What exactly did he talk to you about? Or is that classified information?" Fred asked, grinning. Lacey looked at George and nodded. George immediately understood what she meant. She went to Dumbledore about Lucius and Draco.  
  
"Uh nothing of importance. I guess we should really get to Transfiguration now. Come on." Lacey said, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
Fred sighed and said, "Oh all right then, but next time you won't get off so easily!"  
  
Lacey looked at him and said, in a teasing tone, "Oh really? We'll just see about that Mr. Weasley."  
  
George rolled his eyes and pushed them into the classroom, "All right you two, knock it off. You can flirt like a bunch of silly gits later. We have class now, and we don't want McGonagall mad at us." Fred and Lacey laughed and walked over to their seats. Of course, Lacey was stuck next to Marcus Flint.  
  
George whispered, "Have fun next to your lover boy. I'm sure he just adores sitting next to you."  
  
"George! Please! Just go sit down before I hex you!" Lacey said, joking of course.  
  
Flint sat right next to Lacey and immediately started talking to her. "We have Quidditch practice today, think you can come and try out then?"  
  
"Uh. sure I guess. I don't know where the Quidditch Pitch is though."  
  
"Just meet me in the Slytherin common room and I'll take you there with the rest of the team. All right?" Lacey nodded and luckily Professor McGonagall arrived and class begun. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
And another chapter over and done with! Hmmm not as boring as I thought it would have been! Well in the next chapter I am contemplating of seriously having Lacey tell Draco of her being his sister and all. If I don't come up with something else, that is! I am not promising anything but yea I'm gonna try! Hmm I wonder what would happen if she did tell Draco but then he sees her like with.and I mean WITH Fred. wonder how he would react? Hmm. well we'll find out when that point comes! Until then. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWW!! EEE!! 


	6. Mother's Letter

Yes I have a bad habit of lying! I'm sorryyy! I completely forgot about the fact Lacey was to get a letter from her mother and I didn't put that in EeEeE! Bad me! Well, I'm going to squeeze that in.. PROMISE!! Still not sure if Draco finds out in this one or not. if it happens it happens!! And once again I'm not J.K. Rowling otherwise these fics would be the real books and this is just all me using her characters except Lacey and any un- familiar characters. Summary: Lacey receives the letter from her mother, which Fred forgot to give her, and she tries out for the Quidditch team.  
  
Thanks to: LyRa and Golden winged angle! LyRa. yea its my nightmare to imagine Marcus Flint kissing me too! Golden winged angle.. Aww thanks for saying my story is sooo good! :-D Thanks to LyRa for that too and the other two reviewers I thanked before! Luv ya guys! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Lacey sat down on the couch, in the cold Slytherin common room with a letter in her hand. Fred had given it to her saying that it arrived for her while she was talking with Dumbledore. Fred also went on to say he sort of forgot about it until after Transfiguration. She slowly opened up the letter. It was a little shorter than she had expected. This is what the letter said:  
  
Lacey, I am happy that you are enjoying Hogwarts, though I am a little saddened of the house in which you were sorted. I also am worried that people may grow even more suspicious about whether or not you are related to Draco Malfoy. You must not tell him, I beg of you. The last thing I want is Lucius finding out about you. Even if he has any heart in that cold body of his, I will not let him turn you into a Malfoy. I know that is what he would want and would refuse a child of his to have any name other than his own. You know you are the eldest Ravenclaw heir at this point, and I know deeply that at heart, there is not a single drop of Malfoy inside. I am not saying that you are not half Malfoy, but you are nothing like that lot, and I hope you come to see this as well. I wonder if you were merely sorted because of your father. Well, do well in school or right back to Beauxbatons you go.  
  
Love, Your Mother P.S. Good to hear you have friends, even if they are in a different house. Better than befriending the Slytherins.  
  
Lacey was a little surprised that her mother didn't say a single thing about her "having to come home." And what was with her saying Lacey couldn't tell Draco? That was the whole reason Lacey even came to Hogwarts, wasn't it? And the hat wouldn't sort her into Slytherin simply because her father happens to be Lucius Malfoy. No, the hat sorted based on the person, didn't it? Lacey sighed and tucked the letter in her robes. She didn't feel like writing her mother back at that moment and didn't know if she ever would.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lacey jumped a little bit when she heard someone unexpectedly talking to her. She turned to see Flint.  
  
"Oh. Yea, I suppose so."  
  
"Well, then let's go. The rest of the team will be waiting for us. you do have a broom don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes. My stepfather recently bought me a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. I know it's not as good as a Firebolt, but well, it's the best I got."  
  
"That's fine. It's what the rest of the team has, and only one person in the school owns a Firebolt, Harry Potter."  
  
Lacey quickly grabbed her broom. "Oh well lucky him. Yes better go now, don't want to get the others mad." Flint gave her a puzzled look but just shrugged and walked out of the common room with Lacey quickly behind him.  
  
"Do you even know much about Quidditch?" Flint asked.  
  
"Of course I do! What do you think I am, anyway? It's not like I'm some clueless git from another planet! Who doesn't know about Quidditch?" Flint smirked, "I'm just saying, not a lot of girls seem to be interested in Quidditch."  
  
"Well, that's just silly! Quidditch is so very interesting and sure it's dangerous, but it's just that feeling that you're all the way up in the air but could fall at any moment that makes it all worth while."  
  
Flint gave a small laugh, "You are certainly the first girl I have ever met who could describe Quidditch this way. Well, here we are. the Quidditch pitch. I'm sure you know everyone but I will introduce them anyway." Flint turned to the team and said, "All right, we have a new Chaser, possibly, if she can prove that she is good enough. For those of you who don't know, this is Lacey Ravenclaw." Flint started saying everyone's name on the team and then said, "And you know, Draco Malfoy of course." Lacey nodded and Draco did and said absolutely nothing. "Okay now let's get started. You will go through a few drills, see how your speed and passing is, and shooting techniques."  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me." Lacey got on her broom and flew up into the air. Flint released the two bludgers and grabbed the quaffle. Flint and everyone, except Malfoy, flew up on their own brooms.  
  
Flint said, "The two beaters will take care of the bludgers, but in order to see if you really have what it takes, a bit of danger and distraction will make it seem like more of a game. Ready?" Lacey nodded and Flint handed her the Quaffle. "Go." Lacey sped toward the goal posts at a speed even amazing for someone with a Numbus Two Thousand and One. Her passing was sharp and strong and Flint was very impressed. Her shooting was even better than her flying. Flint knew he had found their new chaser, and they were going to have the Gryffindors walking with their heads down in shame after they played them.  
  
"Alright, Lacey, that's enough." Everyone landed back on the ground, and Lacey looked unsure. "You made the team, Lacey. We have practice tomorrow here after classes. Don't be late, it wouldn't look very good. We're sure to win the Quidditch cup now, if only Draco here can beat Harry in catching the Snitch." Draco had a cold look on his face, but didn't reply to Flint. "Alright, back to the Slytherin dormitory." Everyone started walking back inside the school, and Lacey followed behind them. Unfortunately for them, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was heading out to the field. While passing them, the Slytherins made rude remarks to the Gryffindors and vice versa.  
  
"You'll be happy to know we have a new chaser, so you better be careful. She is clearly the best and is so fast she'll do circles around your head before you even know what's going on." Flint said, smirking.  
  
"Oh shut-up Flint! Every year you say that, and every year you just eat your own words! So spare us this time and go tame your ego." George said, defensively.  
  
"Yea, Flint. The only way you could beat us is if you had Harry for your Seeker, because Merlin knows your Seeker is slower then a sloth." Fred spat.  
  
"You better watch it Weasley, or I'll make sure that you eat the bludgers out on the playing field." Flint said back in a cold voice.  
  
"Who is your new chaser then, Flint?" Angelina asked, in a challenging tone.  
  
"Our newest addition to Hogwarts." Flint said, with a sly smile. He pointed back towards Lacey, and they all looked at the blonde head looking down at the ground. Lacey could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. She didn't want her Gryffindor friends to find out this way.  
  
"Don't look down at the ground! Look at them and show you mean business!" Draco whispered harshly. Lacey's heart beat faster as she saw that now Draco was right next to her. Now they can really tell! She thought angrily. If she did look up they would become even more suspicious.  
  
Fred stammered out, "L..Lacey? You're the new Slytherin chaser?" Lacey looked up slightly at Fred's astonished face. George was even surprised as well. Hell, they were all a little shocked!  
  
"Uh. yes I am. Marcus says I'm quite good actually, I mean it could be fun. Besides, it's just a game and I've always wanted to try it out for myself." No one on the Gryffindor said anything. They just shot the rest of them, except Lacey, a dark look and walked off toward the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Lacey slowly walked into the Slytherin common room, which was empty for the most part. She started to walk up to the stairs to her dormitory when Draco stopped her.  
  
"I can't shake the feeling that you look oddly like you are related to me. Are you sure I don't know you and that you are in no way related to me?" Lacey sighed.  
  
"Draco, sit down. I have to talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Okay I know it was sort of short and sort of boring, but hey in the next chapter Draco most defiantly finds out about Lacey being his half- sister. I promise! Besides can't you tell by the last sentence??? Well, all reviews are welcome! I haven't had any in weeks because it's been so long since I have written. A lil piece of advice. neva attempt to write a fic for Lord of The Rings. people are so uptight about the slightest changes! Merlin, they get all into it if isn't almost just like the books! Besides, its more fun writing Harry Potter fics anyway, don't you think? 


	7. Don't Laugh

And I am here! No reviews for the last chapter::sigh:: Oh well. Maybe I will get lucky after this chapter. Hmm. I hope there aren't people reading and not reviewing. that would make me sad (. Well, as you all know I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters because if I did I would be filthy stinking rich and taking baths in amounts of 50 and 100-dollar bills. But until then I will just write for FanFiction.net. Summary: Draco finds out! Haha! Boy just wait until you find out what his reaction is. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco gave Lacey an odd look but casually sat down on the couch in the common room. Lacey took a deep breath and sat across from him. She looked at him sternly before speaking. "Look, this is very hard for me to explain to you and I am quite afraid of what your reaction will be, but, here goes anyway. Draco, yes I am very much related to you."  
  
Draco's face gave in to the look that he knew he was right. "I knew it. You're like a second cousin from my mother's side right?"  
  
Lacey frowned, "Actually, I'm not at all related to your mother."  
  
Draco seemed confused; "You're related to my father? He has told me of his family. We don't speak to them but I am positive you are most certainly not related to my father."  
  
"Well, Draco, the thing is, your father does not know I am related to him. Bloody hell, he doesn't even know I exist. What I'm trying to say is that, Draco I'm your half-sister." Draco went slightly paler then he normally was. He looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
"That's impossible! I do not have an older sister! And a half- sister?! That would mean my father had a child with another woman who was not my own mother! And that is impossible, Lacey!"  
  
Lacey grew slightly irritated and stood up, her voice loud, "Well, obviously it isn't Mr. Know-It-All! Your father most certainly was with my mother before he was with Narcissa! I am two years older than you are, you know! But obviously Lucius thought my mother was not GOOD enough for him and went off merrily with Narcissa, leaving my mother heart broken and pregnant! Of course he never knew because when my mother planned on telling him she saw him with. with NARCISSA! She vowed he would never, ever find out and that I would never be like him! She didn't even want me coming here for obvious reasons! She is afraid that once Lucius finds out he will want me to be a Malfoy and you know what that would mean? You would no longer be his heir." Her voice became calm and collected, "Because dear brother, I am the eldest now."  
  
Draco jumped out of his seat, "NO! I will not let you simply come in here and take everything I have worked so hard to accomplish!"  
  
Lacey laughed softly, "Dear little brother, I do not want his money or fortune. Keep that for your own liking. All I really wanted is for you to know the truth. I figured you were already suspicious that I was related, might as well tell you I am your half-sister." Her face became worried and she spoke in a pleading tone, "But I beg of you, please do not tell a soul! No one must ever know, and neither should father. Please, if he is to know I will tell him, but you must not. Do not tell anyone of Slytherin, or Gryffindor or of the other houses."  
  
An evil smile crept up on Draco's lips, "And if I don't?"  
  
Lacey narrowed her eyes, "Then you will be digging your own poor grave. Because I will take everything you have worked for. And you will be left being the middle child. We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
"You just said you didn't want to be my father's heir!"  
  
"Oh I don't! But like every other Malfoy, I will take revenge when it is needed. But, we must go on acting like nothing has changed. We can't all of sudden act like brother and sister, people would grow suspicious and the last thing I want is people snubbing me because they would find out we have the same father. The same man in which many of them hate."  
  
"No one hates my father, they simply respect him!"  
  
Lacey laughed, "Are you that blind? Well, if you really are like him, I wouldn't be surprised! Well, we better get to dinner. Remember what I said, Draco. I mean Malfoy." Lacey walked out of the common room and was now in the dungeon. She hoped that telling Draco wasn't as big of a mistake as her mother made it out to be. She took a side-glance at one of the mirrors and noticed her hair was a mess, and was in need of a good brushing. She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and her hair was straight and shiny as it had been before Quidditch. She smiled to herself before walking into the Great Hall, then a sinking feeling in her stomach hit her. She remembered earlier about the run-in with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was afraid that now her new friends were going to dislike her because not only was she in their rival house, but was also playing against them on the Quidditch field.  
  
Lacey took in a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. She started to walk to the Gryffindor table when two people grabbed each of her arms. "Derrick! Bole! Let go of me!" Lacey shouted at each of the Slytherin Beaters.  
  
"We were afraid you lost your sense of direction. You were heading toward the Gryffindor table. C'mon we saved you a seat." Derrick said.  
  
Bole nodded, "Yea, besides what would you want with THEM anyway?"  
  
"They're my friends, that's why!"  
  
Derrick and Bole laughed, "You've got quite a sense of humor there, Lacey. Friends, with the Gryffindors?! Haha!" Derrick replied as him and Bole led her to her seat.  
  
Lacey said, "But I'm being serious! They really are my friends!"  
  
"Which ones?" Bole asked.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger." Bole and Derrick started laughing hysterically. "I do not find this hilarious!" The whole entire Slytherin table directed their attention to the sudden laughter of the two. Lacey looked across toward the Gryffindor table and saw that none of her "friends" even glanced toward her. Draco, Marcus and another Slytherin Chaser, Montague, entered the Great Hall and immediately asked what was going on. When Derrick told them, they too started laughing.  
  
"You? Friends with those two sorry excuse for beaters on the Gryffindor team?! Remember, you are in Slytherin, not Gryffindor!" Flint said. Lacey grew angry.  
  
She yelled, "Oh grow up the lot of you! So what if I have friends in a different house! It's because absolutely none of you have shown me any kindness and have only given me cold stares and whispered behind my back! THEY HAVE BEEN MY ONLY FRIENDS! And if anyone is a sorry excuse for anything it's all of you!!!" This time the whole entire hall heard Lacey's yells and quieted down to listen. Her face started to turn red with anger and she stormed out of the Great Hall, not caring about her empty stomach or the silent tears running down her face. She was so upset, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Lacey! Lacey, wait up!" She recognized the voice as Fred's.  
  
She managed to croak, "Leave me alone!" Her crying was getting worse, as she walked out of the doors of Hogwarts and into the night. She sat down under a tree, her face in her hands. So many thoughts raced through her mind. They all thought she was being silly about being friends with the others and how upset her friends must be with her. She only came to her senses when she felt Fred sit next to her.  
  
His voice was full of worry, but soft at the same time. "Lacey, what is wrong? What happened back there?" Lacey dropped her hands from her face, and looked at him through blurry eyes.  
  
"They all laughed at me. They thought I was kidding when I said I was friends with all of you. They're acting like-like they are my only friends. And that-I-should not be friends with you. They said that I am-in-Slytherin not-Gryffindor and that I should-start acting like it." Her tears had only slightly stopped and she was starting to get the hiccups. (A/N: Sry bout this, but doesn't anyone else start getting the hiccups if they cry too much? Because I know I do.) Fred put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Lacey. We are still friends with you, don't worry about that. And we aren't upset about you being on Slytherin's team. We do understand that you are in Slytherin, so might as well play Quidditch. I am mad about the fact that they were all laughing at you like that, but they are Slytherins at heart. What can you expect for those sort of people?" Lacey's tears quickened, but only because it was a relief to hear those words. So they weren't mad at her, and that's all Lacey wanted to hear.  
  
She said quietly, "Thank you Fred, I was worried most of all, that you would be upset about me making the team." Fred kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I could never be upset with you over that. I care for you too much. We better get back inside. I don't want those Slytherins coming out here and trying to look for you. They would probably make things worse anyway." Lacey nodded and Fred stood up, offering her his hand. She took it gratefully and walked next to Fred. She was very exhausted from the days events and was grateful Fred was there to make sure nothing more happened. When they walked inside however, the players of the Slytherin Quidditch team were waiting and she looked over towards Draco. He had a scowl on his face and looked with disgust at Fred. She looked down at the ground not wanting to look at the others.  
  
"That stupid Weasley keeps trying to take her away." Marcus said to Draco.  
  
Draco replied, "I know. We will have to start making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Ok and that's that! Did you all like it? I hope so! And what do you think Draco meant when he said "We will have to start making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again" ? Let me know and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	8. Slytherin Conflict

Alrighty I'm here once more! So I hope you all liked the last chapter because I really have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter. Maybe some confrontations with Lacey's fellow Slytherins? Hmm. I don't know so we shall find out! So on with the chapter! A/N: Thanks to COFFE IZ GOOD!!! I am very appreciative of your review! I defiantly didn't expect it! You made me day! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lacey sat on the floor in the Slytherin common room attempting to do her Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Her mind kept drifting off to what happened earlier with Fred. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know, I never thought Potions homework would ever put a smile on someone's face." Lacey quickly looked up to see Derrick.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rudely, looking back at her book.  
  
"What was the deal with you coming back with one of those Weasley's?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Who sent you here to ask me that? Marcus perhaps, because he thought he would be too obvious? Well, you can tell him that this makes him even more obvious. Because I know you could care less about whom I hang out with as long as I score a few points on the Quidditch pitch. So scurry along now and report your findings to Flint."  
  
"Look, Marcus did not send me down here. And what is with you thinking that he controls all of us? We do have brains you know." Lacey snorted and mumbled "Yea right." He decided to ignore her and continued, "When one person on our team decides to get soft with someone on our rival team, we all have something to say. We hate them together and we beat them together. And we most defiantly don't get soft with them, at all!"  
  
"Well, I was friends with them before I became part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Now I have to get this work done, so are you finished yet?" Derrick walked away without replying and Lacey went back to her homework, but angry with every person wearing green and silver robes. Why is it that anyone cared about who she hung out with? But it seemed that the Slytherins DID care. She slammed her Potions book shut and sighed, thinking to herself. Hogsmeade was coming up and she hoped she would be able to go with her REAL friends.  
  
"Don't let Derrick get to you. Their all over protective of the newest additions." Lacey was startled by the interruption. However, it was only Slytherins Keeper, Sydney (A/N: Look I don't really know if that is their Keeper's name. I just know it's a girl so if you know tell me please!)  
  
Lacey replied, "They all act like it's illegal to befriend a Gryffindor."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Well, according to them, it is. I am only showing you a small amount of sympathy for the sole fact that I don't even know how I was sorted into Slytherin either. Always thought I was too softhearted. But I have to admit I have defiantly put up strong defense skills. That's what happens when you are in this house for six solid years. They just don't want to lose you to the Gryffindors."  
  
Lacey shook her head, "Lose me? They don't even own me! I'm only part of the Slytherin Quidditch team, that's all."  
  
"But that means everything to them. You become part of the Quidditch team and they become your instant friends. Whether you like it or not, to tell you the truth." Sydney replied, looking rather bored. She continued, "Besides what is it you see in the Gryffindors? It's just natural that we are enemies with them, I'm amazed they want anything to do with you."  
  
"Because they were the only ones who have been nice to me. I met the Weasley's on the train. Before I was sorted into Slytherin. Without them for my friends I don't think I would still be here at Hogwarts. My mum didn't even want me to come here and I am starting to think she is right."  
  
Sydney looked confused, "Right? About why she didn't want you to come here?" Lacey nodded. "Why didn't she want you here?"  
  
"I can't say. It's just very personal." Sydney just shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's almost lights out so we better get to bed. C'mon you think of everything in the morning." Lacy nodded, closed her books and headed up the stairs, behind Sydney.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lacey woke-up the next morning, and for a few blissful seconds forgot about everything that had been going on. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head and she realized it was still a weekday, which meant class with the rest of the Slytherins and Qudditch practice. She wondered if she could fake being sick. No, they would send her to Madame Pompfrey and she would most certainly realize Lacey was faking. So instead Lacey wearily got out of bed and dressed in her trademark Slytherin robes. She brushed her blonde hair and walked down the cold steps to the Slytherin common room. There were other students bustling around getting ready to leave for breakfast. She put her head down and tried to quickly walk out.  
  
However, Marcus Flint had other plans. He walked right in front of her. "We have practice today. try not to get so caught up with your little friends that you end up being late." She looked up to his scowling face.  
  
She angrily replied, "Oh don't worry I wasn't planning on it. Though I have every reason to with the lot of you being mean and nasty towards me. All because of my friends."  
  
"We have plenty of reason for what we do. You are a Slytherin, and as long as that lasts don't ruin our reputation."  
  
Lacey replied, mockingly, "Oh yes please forgive me if I actually show that someone in Slytherin has a type of heart. That would be such an unforgivable tragedy." And with that she walked past Marcus, and out of the common room. She walked up the stairs and toward the Great Hall. George grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.  
  
Lacey, slightly shocked, whispered, "George! What are you doing?!"  
  
George replied, "All right, remember how in Potions class I told you that you had to help me pull a trick on Fred?" Lacey nodded. He continued, "Well, now is the time. I will explain everything to you after breakfast. We just have to keep Fred away, but that shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"All right then. After breakfast you can tell me about it." They both walked into the Great Hall and sat at their own tables. For once, Lacey wasn't eating alone. Sydney sat next to her, and Lacey felt a wave of relief. They happily talked through breakfast, and Lacey didn't hate eating as much as she used to.  
  
"Oi, George, notice anything different?" Fred said, gesturing toward the Slytherin table. George looked towards the table and shrugged.  
  
"Not really, Lacey's eating, is that so different?"  
  
"No, she is talking to another Slytherin, and happily doing so. Don't you find that a bit odd?"  
  
"So she's actually talking with someone in her own house. I mean what's she supposed to do, Fred? Stay lonely forever? I know she has us for friends, but she's not in Gryffindor. As long as the others aren't giving her trouble, don't worry too much about it. Besides, Hogsmeade is coming up next weekend. Ask her to come with us and we can show her loads of jokes and share butterbeer."  
  
"Okay then. I'll ask her after breakfast."  
  
"Uh actually I have to talk to her about something afterwards. So um, maybe you can wait 'till later." Fred gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"George? What are you going on about?"  
  
"Fred! I don't like her if that's what you're thinking. It has something to do with this little secret between us. You will find out soon enough. I promise." George had to try not to grin wildly. Yes, Fred was going to find that soon enough, that was for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know that may have been a little boring but it was to set up for the next chapter! Reviews always welcome (!!! Thanks! And until next time! 


	9. Blackmailing Siblings

Okay I am back! I got 4 reviews since the last chapter! Special thanks to the two reviews sent in by Lemon the Kitty! Thanks so much! Capacorn: Lol Maybe I will make Marcus fall off his broom! That would be something Fred would most certainly do! Katelin of Aragon: Thanks for the review! Maybe Marcus is slightly attracted to Lacey. hmm we will find out now won't we? And to all of readers who aren't reviewing ::scowl:: You can review at any time! Preferably after every chapter? :D I'll give lots of cookies. is that what you want? Everyone likes cookies and if you don't well then shame on you! I'm just kidding! Well on with the chapter! Summary: Draco threatens Lacey with blackmail and she's forced to choose between keeping her secret quiet or keeping her friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Lacey! Wait up!" Lacey stopped walking and waited for George.  
  
"Yes, George?"  
  
"Well, remember the joke I told you, you would have to help me pull on Fred?" Lacey nodded. George continued, "Well, today after dinner meet me by the stairs of the North Tower. That way we can find an empty classroom and plan out the joke."  
  
Lacey looked at George suspiciously and said, "Are you sure that's all we are going to do, George? You aren't going to try to seduce me are you?"  
  
George's eyes widened, "What?! Lacey, no! I would never do that!"  
  
Lacey giggled, "I know George. I'm just kidding that's all. You should have seen your face though. It was quite amusing."  
  
"Yea, yea. Whatever Lacey." Fred quickly caught up with the two and nudged George away.  
  
"Hey, Lacey. You know the Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if you would go with George, me, and everyone else. That is unless you plan on going with your new friends from Slytherin."  
  
"What friends? The only one who is remotely my friend is Sydney and, yes, I will go with you and the others. I would rather stay here than go with a group of Slytherins."  
  
"All right then. See you in Potions later." Fred gave her a short wave and walked in the opposite direction. Lacey walked into her DADA class and took a quick seat in the back. Before she knew it, Flint and Derrick sat on both sides of her.  
  
"Mind explaining what you are doing exactly?" Lacey asked.  
  
Derrick replied, "Taking our seat in class. Is that all right with you Miss. I'm- To- Good- For- My- Own-House?"  
  
"Yea, we wouldn't want your friends to attack us or anything." Flint said coldly.  
  
"Look I don't give a rats arse where you sit as long as you don't constantly annoy me."  
  
"Draco said he needed to talk to you in the common room after lessons today. Just thought you ought to know. Not trying to get cozy with a fourth year are you, Lacey?" Lacey glared at Marcus.  
  
"Well, you will be happy to know, Marcus, that I'm not in anyway trying to "get cozy" with Draco. I haven't the slightest idea what it is he needs to talk to me about."  
  
"Happy to know? Are you hinting that I'm attracted to you Lacey?"  
  
Lacey cocked an eyebrow, "Well, are you?"  
  
"Aren't we eager to find out." Lacey didn't answer Flint, but instead listened to the Professor and did her work. She wasn't in any way eager to find out if Flint did have feelings for her. She would be able to sleep better at night as long as she didn't know. But what didn't help is that she didn't know if Fred had any feelings for her. Lessons that day ended quickly and Lacey hurried to the common room. What in Merlin's name did Draco want with her? Did he not understand when she said they couldn't act related?  
  
When the common room was as good as empty, Draco emerged from the entrance. "Either you have nothing better to do or you talked to Marcus today."  
  
Lacey sighed, "Yes, I talked to Marcus. Now make this quick Draco, we don't want people to get suspicious."  
  
Draco gave her a cold stare, "I want you to stay away from those Weasley's. I saw you and that Weasel last night. You are going to ruin our reputation if you continue to talk to them."  
  
Lacey laughed, "Oh please! What do you want me to do? Tell them I can't be friends with them anymore because I am friends with Slytherin's now? Or perhaps because my little brother doesn't approve of it? How exactly are you going to make me?"  
  
Draco smirked. Lacey didn't like the look on her younger brother's face. "You are going to become closer with Marcus. He already fancies you, so you can start to fancy him as well."  
  
"Fancy Marcus?! Draco you must be out of your little blonde head! Why on Earth would I ever in my entire wizarding life want to fancy Marcus?"  
  
"Because if you don't, everyone will find out about your secret. I will make sure of that. Then your "friends" will be more than happy to leave you alone."  
  
Lacey's eyes widened, "You can't do that, Draco! Remember if you do then I get everything you will inherit from your father!"  
  
"I didn't say anything about telling him. Besides, he would rather die than let a girl be his heir. I don't think I will have to worry about you." Draco gave a quick look at the clock. "Practice is about to start. Lets go." With that, Draco walked out the common room and left Lacey behind. Lacey wanted to punch Draco square in his little snot nosed face. She could not believe he was doing this. Well, then again, he was a Malfoy. Yet, why did he care if she wanted to get a little cozy with Fred? It wasn't his business and as far as the school was concerned, Draco didn't care a thing about Lacey. But now, Draco seemed to care very much. Maybe it was the fact that he knew she was a Malfoy too and refused to let her get cozy with any Gryffindor incase Lucius did find out and would blame Draco for letting her continue on with a Gryffindor. All this worrying was making her head spin. She picked up her broom and left the common room.  
  
Lacey walked toward the Quidditch pitch and saw something like a blur of colors moving around and fighting. She walked a little closer and sighed. The Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team were once again arguing, most likely over who was to practice today. "Why can't they fight with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" She thought to herself as she slowly started to walk towards them. As she drew closer she heard many insults being said, insults so bad that she didn't even want to repeat them inside her own head.  
  
"Lacey, you're late!" Marcus barked.  
  
"Excuse me if I didn't get here in time to argue with the Gryffindors." She shot back. One look from Draco and she knew she should have kept her mouth shut.  
  
"What was that? Going to start insulting your own team mates?" Flint asked giving her a disgusted look. Lacey looked at the Gryffindor team awaiting her answer.  
  
"Sorry, Marcus. Just got a little carried away."  
  
"What? Since when did you start apologizing to Flint?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco stepped in. "I don't think anyone said anything to you Potty head. Why don't you do everyone a favor and sod off."  
  
Ron, who had recently taken Oliver Wood's place as Keeper spoke up, "No, Malfoy, why don't you make a like an ugly mutt and scurry off with your tail between your legs. Harry can talk to Lacey if he wants. She is our friend incase your heads been too far up your arse to notice."  
  
Draco gave Ron a nasty look and then smiled a cold smile. "Friends? With Lacey? Sorry Weasel but Lacey isn't friends with Gryffindors."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy? Lacey is too friends with Gryffindors." Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser, said.  
  
"You keep out of this." Derrick told her.  
  
"No, you keep out of this, Derrick." George said. Then everyone started arguing again. Lacey didn't take part in it but she didn't defend her friends either.  
  
"Lacey, what's going on? What is Malfoy talking about you not being friends with us?" Fred managed to ask between all the arguing.  
  
Before Lacey had a change to answer Flint interrupted, "Come on Lacey, we have the pitch for an hour." Lacey lowered her eyes to the ground and followed the rest of her team leaving a confused Gryffindor team behind.  
  
Lacey felt horrible for not telling Malfoy off. She felt terrible about having to completely disown her friends like that. "Bloody hell, I just feel miserable!" She muttered to herself.  
  
"Lacey! Come back to Hogwarts and lets get practice going!" Sydney said. Lacey nodded and got onto her broom. She half-heartedly flew into the air. She hovered for a few moments waiting for instructions.  
  
Marcus flew next to her and said, "Now that we have those Gryffindors out of the way, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me. Just you and I."  
  
Lacey sneered, "I'd rather eat 5 vomit flavored Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans then go anywhere with you."  
  
"You should really watch that attitude of yours, Lacey. And you need to decide where your loyalties lay. Don't deny your feelings for me."  
  
Lacey gave a small smile and whispered, "Oh you're right Marcus." She flew infront of him and was now facing him. "This is exactly how I feel about you." She gave him a swift kick in the chest and he fell off his broom and plummeted down to the ground. Luckily, they were only about 15 feet above the ground.  
  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Draco said harshly.  
  
"Just showing Marcus how I feel about him." Lacey replied coolly.  
  
"What did I tell you about that Lacey?" Draco said.  
  
"You know what, Malfoy? Stop being so protective. I can take care of my self. Besides I'm older than you and I doubt you even want people to know about you and I being related."  
  
"Watch yourself, sister." With that, Draco flew down to the ground where Marcus was sprawled.  
  
"S..Sister?" Lacey turned around to face Sydney who was staring in shock. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* And cut! Woo! That was that! I sort of liked this chapter what do you all think? I'm not sure about what the next chapter should be about and the longer I wonder about it the longer it takes for me to update! So if anyone has any suggestions I would love you all forever! I hope I thanked everyone that reviewed since last time! If not I am truly sorry and I luv ya anyway! Well I would love more reviews so if any of you who have friends that would like to read a good fic ( let them read this! And if any of you would like to read another HP fic of mine I have one called 'Two for the Taking' I would love you all forever! Unlimited supplies of cookies!! Well until next time, REVIEW REVIEW! And remember reviewing more than once is absolutely gorgeous! Sorry. the british accent is sort of stuck now. including the way they all talk. 


	10. Author

Okay guys I know it has literally been forever since I have updated. I am very very sorry. I have been very busy and the last few weeks haven't been the greatest. I will try and start the next chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully within the next day or two. Well I read many HP fics but none of the ones i read have been updated since the beginning of March or Febuary. Well, if you have any HP fics you are writing and you would like more reviews PLEASE let me know the title so I can read them! There has been a shortage of good fics and I really need to read one! If you can help me out I would really really appreciate it! Thank you soo much! And to all of those who have reviewed I luv ya still and I promise to update shortly! Until then guys! Bye!!! 


	11. Sydney

Okay I know it has literally been two months since a single update. Well here is the reason! I had all the chapters saved on a disk and the next chapter finished and saved as well. Well, I go to upload it and the disk decides to be defective and erase EVERYTHING! It was probably the best chapter yet! And I just wanted to cry. :( Well why didnt I make a new one sooner you ask? Easy... I have been so very very busy lately. And I apologize because I have gotten like 8 reviews from people begging me to update. A an email from someone who had enough of looking at zero updates. Sorry again! I hope this one turns out well!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lacey's eyes widened in fear, "You weren't supposed to hear that Sydney! Oh Merlin! Please do not tell a single soul this I beg of you! If the wrong person were to find out who knows what could happen!" Sydney liked Lacey a good amount and wouldn't have told anyone no matter what. She just wanted to know how it was possible for a nasty person like Draco to be related to a nice person like Lacey. It's funny how the world works isn't it.  
  
"I won't say anything Lacey but that brother of yours is starting to get out of control. You better be careful or else he really will tell everyone one your secret." Lacey's face fell into one of pure worry. Sydney felt rather sorry for the girl. She had always known that Draco was a nasty little twit but she never felt a personal hatred toward him. That is, until now she hadn't. "Look, lets just head back to the common room before the others came back out with torches and pitchforks."   
  
Lacey smiled. She never could figure out how in the worst situations, Sydney had a humourous perspective of it all. They both made their way onto the ground and back to the cold, unwelcome Slytherin common room. It seemed they were too late to avoid conflict. Flint was in the Hospital Wing, but the rest were like an angry mob impatiently waiting for the scapegoat.  
  
"Lacey, just what did you think you were doing out there? If you hate being in Slytherin so damn much than why become part of the Quidditch team?" was boiling mad which made his pale face even whiter.  
  
"Why? Because you all are sickeningly protective over nothing! So I am friends with a couple of Gryffindors and dislike Marcus and the rest of you! Big deal, get over that and yourselves." Lacey turned and stormed upstairs. Draco turned his nasty look and started to glare at Sydney.  
  
Sydney brought her gaze from the stair case to meet that of Draco's cold stare. "What are you staring at you nasty little git?" Sydney said nastily.  
  
"Are you on her side? Do you agree with her going against her entire house?"  
  
"What's it matter to you anyway? You have hardly ever even known that I've existed. There is no need for you to get into Lacey's business anyway. What makes it your job to worry about who she is friends with? And do not give me that house crap because I know that is not the real reason. So until you can get your head from up your arse, you have no opinion in this matter." Relieved, Sydney went off to her room to attempt to do some studying.   
  
She would have loved to wipe that sneer off Draco's face but she knew that the only way to do so was to hurt Lacey. She liked Lacey enough, she was a nice girl. Sydney still couldn't quite figure out how the hat sorted Lacey into Slytherin anyway. Lacey belonged either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, certainly not Slytherin. Maybe it's because Lacey needed to get through the piece of her life she never experienced. She wondered if Lacey regretted wanting to meet Draco. He was such a dissappointment of a brother. Personally, Sydney would rather not meet the Malfoy's had they been her family, but then again she knew how the Malfoy's acted. When Sydney walked into her dormitory, Lacey was not in the room.   
  
"Probably in the bathroom," Sydeny thought sitting on her bed. She opened up her Transfiguration book and tried to read the assigned pages. It didnt't work too well. Lacey eventually made her way into the room.  
  
"Are you going to come to dinner?" Lacey asked. Sydney lowered her book by only a little. She shook her head lightly.  
  
"You think that after today's events, that I would actually want to sit at a table full of immature jack-asses?" Sydney said, looking back at her book. Lacey gave a slight laugh. Sydney did have a point. Lacey doubted that her presence would be a happy one at the Slytherin table.   
  
"Well, I do know a way we can still eat without having to even enter the Great Hall." This time Sydney put the book down. She gave Lacey a questioning look.  
  
"I'm listening. Go on."   
  
Lacey grinned, "Well, Fred and George go into the kitchen all the time to ask for loads of food. I'm sure they would be happy to give us the password so we could do the same." Sydney nodded in approval. They left the dormitory and took a more indirect route out of the common room. They didn't want others to stop them, especially those from the team. The hurried down the hall, hoping that Fred and George hadn't already made their way into the Great Hall yet. Lacey skimmed the many students and found the two identical red heads she had been looking. She pulled Sydney with her and hurried over to them.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Lacey exclaimed, grinning.   
  
George responded, "Well, you must be pretty happy to see us if your grinning that much."  
  
Lacey, still grinning, asked quickly, "Look could you do us a favor?" The twins looked at each other and nodded at Lacey. "Okay Sydney and I are in no mood to put up with the nasty Slytherins tonight, so could you possibly give us the password to the kitchen instead?"   
  
"I don't know Lacey, what do we get in return?" Fred asked, attempting to act serious.   
  
Lacey shrugged, "I don't know! Whenever you want me to do something for you I will, okay? Now give us the password please!"   
  
Fred smiled, "All right its, Pears. Now don't go around telling everyone about it either, okay?" Lacey nodded and hugged them both before she ran off to grab Sydney and grab some food from the kitchens.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney finished off her pumpkin juice and finished her last scroll for her Potions essay. Lacey was busy doing her Transfiguration homework and her Charms essay as well. Lacey had eaten barely anything, but that all changed when she closed her last school book.  
  
"I swear that this school thinks homework is better than eating for survival." Lacey said through a mouth full of chicken. She was finally full and so was Sydney for that matter. Sydney had been unusally quiet and Lacey knew her well enough to sense something was wrong. "Sydney? Is something the matter? You are being extremely quiet."   
  
Sydney looked up at Lacey. She was right, Sydney had been unusually quiet but that's the way she was when she was thinking deeply. "Yea, I know I've been a bit quiet. I was just thinking about everything that happened earlier, you know? Why is Draco using your secret against you? It's now his secret too since it does involve him. It could break him just as much if not more than you. If his father ever found out... It's not even something I want to think about right now. Who knows what that man is capable of." Sydney turned to look out the window. She knew only all too well what Draco's father could be capable of had he knew he had a daughter. He would either completely reject her or try to take her over and make her a true Malfoy. But Sydney knew that Lacey was too good a person to be a Malfoy at heart, ever! It was just the test of time, that was all. Sydney had to prevent Lucius from ever finding out for the sake of Lacey and for herself. No matter what it took.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was so incredibly short and I am sooo sorry! But i did update! Yay! Well, if I was a reader I would be thinking 'Hm what's up with this Sydney character? I mean she had a small role at first but now she is taking up more of the story! What's the deal?' Well, you will soon find out! She does have a pretty good role in all of this and it's more than just being Lacey's only Slytherin friend. Okay since I know so many of you like this story would some of you like to do me the biggest favor ever??? I am writing this new fic called 'The Truth Can Sometimes Kill' and it is a HP fic. Would some of you mind reading it and telling me what you think? It's not full out 'WOW!' but its only 3 chapters long so far. I would really appreciate it! Thanks! Sorry again this is short but the next one will be better! I will have more time to write in 10 days! School will be over! REVIEW!! Luv ya! 


	12. Pranks and Slytherins

Wow its been so long everyone! My greatest apologies! I have been so busy and I am ashamed to admit that I almost decided on not continuing the fic at all! That was until I got a couple of reviews from people nearly demanding I continue! I will try to write as much as I can but I might be going to the beach next week so I am not sure how long it will be till I update again! I have no clue how this chapter will be so bare with me! Thanks!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lacey woke-up the next morning, and for the first few seconds forgot about yesterday's events. That is until she looked up to see the Slytherin banner hanging from the ceiling. She sighed, "Here goes another day full of Slytherins." In her rather unhappy mood, Lacey emerged from her bed and got dressed. The rest of the dorm was gone, including Sydney. Lacey walked quietly down the stairs and quickly scanned the common room to make sure none of the Slytherin Quidditch Team members were there. After declaring the room safe, she made her way through the room and out the portrait hole.   
  
"Safety at last!" She said to no one, but she spoke too soon. As she turned around, there stood a rather stern Draco."Oh great," she mumbled.   
  
"Well, I'm waiting." Lacey looked confused. Waiting? What was he waiting for exactly?  
  
"Waiting? What do you mean you're 'waiting?' "  
  
"For you to apologize to me and Marcus for kicking him off his broom."  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. I am not apologizing for anything I did because I don't think I did anything worth apologizing for. Now I am going to breakfast good-bye, Draco." She walked past him, giving him a little shove. She made her way to the Great Hall, feeling slightly better.  
  
"Lacey!" Lacey turned at the sound of her name. Walking towards her was George.  
  
"Oh hi George. Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, you never met me in the North Tower last night to plan the joke on Fred. Remember on what we talked about before DADA?"  
  
Lacey's eyes widened, "I completely forgot! I am so sorry George, but I was having problems with the stupid Slytherin's again."  
  
"Again? Is it their favorite hobby to irritate you?" Lacey shrugged.  
  
"I guess they have no life. Anyway, I could meet you tonight in the North Tower, and this time, I promise to not forget. I can't promise being on time though."  
  
"That's fine, well I better get to eating before Fred eats my food too. See you in class, Lacey." George walked over to the Gryffindor table and Sydney sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. Sydney plopped down next to her.  
  
"Well, took you long enough to wake-up this morning. Did you take a sleeping potion or something?" Sydney asked.  
  
"No, just exhausted I guess. Any trouble from the others yet?" Sydney shook her head. "Well, Draco tried to give me a hard time again. I wish he would just sod off, you know?"  
  
"Yea, well, Draco doesn't take hints very well. He doesn't take anything very well come to think about it." Sydney looked toward the entrance. "Well, well, speak of the devil. It's Draco and it looks like Flint has joined him."  
  
Lacey looked up. "He's completely playing off the fact he maybe sprained his wrist. He didn't fall that hard. We weren't that high above the ground."   
  
"You know how they are, Lacey." Sydney finished her breakfast and stood up. "Well, I don't feel like eating around them. They tend to make me lose my appetite. Coming, or would you rather put up with them?" Lacey thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" She hopped up and followed Sydney out of the Great Hall. Not without getting cold stares from the Slytherins. Lacey went through her day, trying to pay attention as much as possible. None of the Slytherins attempted to talk to Lacey or even to look at her. She found it odd, but didn't want to push her luck.  
  
While heading back to the dorm, she heard footsteps behind her. She figured it was just another Slytherin heading for the common room. Then the footsteps became louder and the amount doubled. Lacey still thought nothing of it. She looked straight ahead and saw Derek and Bole. They stopped in front of her. They sternly grabbed her arms and turned her around. The footsteps she had heard belonged to Marcus and Draco. Derek and Bole shoved Lacey against the wall. Lacey's eyes widened in pure fear. What were they doing? Hadn't they had enough? Why did they constantly threaten her?   
  
"Listen here, Lacey. If you plan on playing Quidditch in this school you better learn to respect your fellow Slytherins. You were placed in Slytherin, not in Gryffindor. Therefore, you do not like them or act like you are one of them. You'd better learn that fact rather quickly if you plan on surviving in this school. And if you don't you'll wish that you had never been placed in Hogwarts." Marcus said, with nothing but pure coldness in his voice. He slammed his hand on the wall, only inches away from Lacey. He did it to scare her. It worked.  
  
They left Lacey, and went through the portrait hole as if nothing had happened at all. Lacey stood there in shock. What was she going to do?   
  
"I can't take this anymore ... they really mean business." Lacey made her way to the library where she had time to think to herself. She sat in a secluded corner of the library, pretending to read a book. Why did the Slytherins care so much about what she did? They never seemed to before? She could understand Draco's reason. He was a Malfoy, as was she, and he did not want the family name ruined. But no one even knew she was a Malfoy other than Dumbledore, Sydney, George and Draco.  
  
"Oh Lacey! I didn't know you would be in the library!" Lacey put her book down and saw Hermione standing there, smiling.  
  
"Oh hi, Hermione. Yea, I'm just here trying to get away from the Slytherins." Hermione sat down next to her.  
  
"The Slytherins again? I knew they were annoying, but I've never heard of them causing so much trouble for one of their own house mates."   
  
Lacey sighed, "It's only because I'm not as nasty and cold hearted as them. It's because I'm friends with you and the others in Gryffindor. They won't stop threatening me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gasped, with a look of worry on her face. "Lacey you have to tell someone! Tell Snape! Tell Dumbledore! Tell someone at least! You can't have your safety being threatened by the likes of those people!"  
  
"Hermione, its not that big of a deal. They're just trying to act tough. Besides, like Snape is going to do a lot. He loves Malfoy!"  
  
"That does present a slight problem. Well, if they do it again you MUST tell Dumbledore. Okay?" Lacey nodded. "Well, I'm off to the Gryffindor common room. See you later." Lacey smiled and waved as Hermione stood up and left.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Lacey. She quickly climbed in bed, wanting desperately to fall asleep and escape Hogwarts. However, she couldn't because she had promised to meet George in the North Tower. When everyone had seemed to fall asleep, Lacey quietly got out of bed. She snuck out of the dorm room and took the same indirect route to go around the common room as the day before.   
  
She tried to remember the secret way to leave the dungeon and go towards the North Tower. After finding the passage, she quietly started to walk up the steps, coming upon a door. She listened intently for any footsteps that would signal her to run back to the dorm. She opened the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting it. She looked around to see an empty room.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? This is just an empty room!" But the room quickly became an empty class room, that was lit with candles. George was waiting.  
  
"Sorry, forgot to tell you 'bout that. Room seems empty at first glance. But at least you showed up this time. We don't have much time so we'd better get to planning." Lacey nodded and sat in a chair. George continued, "So anyway I've been tryin real hard to think of a prank that would really get Fred good. But so far I've got nothing. I'm used to having Fred with me to make a prank."  
  
"Okay, but I must tell you I'm not very good at coming up with pranks. But I can help pull it off."  
  
"That's all I need. Fred is suspicious of me every moment. But he would never suspect you of anything. We'll have to do it when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow ok? I'll try and figure out what to do before then and I'll let you know the plan."  
  
"All right. I'd better get back, knowing my luck I'll get caught. See you tomorrow George. G'night." With that Lacey left the empty room and headed back to the dorm room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Holy crackers that was short. I need to get in the groove don't you think. Okay I figured out why it took me 6 months to update... I have no idea what to write for the prank! I'm not the prankster type. I do know that no matter the prank it will go horribly wrong! So if you have any ideas, any at all, pleasseee let me know by e-mailing me at BlueTigris007@aol.com Do not put it in ur review because I do not want it to be spoiled for the other readers.... But u still must review nonetheless in order to keep me a happy writer :-D Until then REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Hogsmeade Kisses

::tear:: No reviews yet and that means not a single prank ... so I'm just gonna BS it and try thinking on my feet ... not promising its going to be good. So anyway I kinda feel like one of those long lost fanfic writers that's back again and the reason I feel like this is because I was reading my old reviews for this story and I think one of them asked if I was dead. Why? Not sure... do you people not love me :( I really will stop writing if I don't get encouraging reviews!!! Yes, I did get reviews but my life was going 80 in a 50 mile zone soo now it has slowed down so I'm good to go. Besides, I miss writing! Well on with the fic!!!  
  
Lacey and George stayed behind the others to discuss the planned prank. Fred gave them a suspicious look. What were they whispering and laughing about? Were they in some way secretly involved with one another?  
  
"I hope not," Fred whispered to himself.   
  
"What are you two talking about so quietly back there?" Harry asked, giving them a quizzical look.  
  
Looking innocent they stopped talking. "Uhm, nothing of importance," George said, trying to keep a straight face. They were all off to Hogsmeade and Lacey was actually looking forward to this day. Lacey wished she was in the Gryffindor house so she could join in and make fun of them instead of having to play with them in Quidditch. It wouldn't be too long before Gryffindor and Slytherin faced off for their first Quidditch match. Lacey could always screw-up on purpose, but losing was not an option for her. Besides, they would only win if Draco caught the Snitch before Harry.   
  
"Don't look now, but the Slytherin Keeper is coming this way." Ron said to the others, watching Sydney make her way over towards Lacey.   
  
"Uhm, can we help you? Are you a bit lost?" Fred asked Sydney, while stepping in front of Lacey.  
  
Sydeny gave them an odd look. "Unless you're Lacey, then no you can't help me. I came to talk to my friend- yes I said friend- Lacey, if that's all right with her bodyguards." She directed her last statement to the entire group.   
  
Lacey gently pushed Fred to the side. "It's all right. Like me, Sydney doesn't deserve to be in Slytherin. She's the only friend I have in that house." Sydney smirked at the others with a look like 'ha what now?' "Uhm, anyway, Sydney this is Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone this is Sydney." They all murmured a small 'hello.'   
  
"Okay, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me going to Hogsmeade with you and your...um... friends. I usually don't go but I figured I might as well now since I have a friend to actually go with." Sydney said, walking alongside them.  
  
Lacey grinned, "Of course, Sydney! I'm glad you have decided to come along! This should be a lovely experience." Half way there, the Slytherins were waiting impatiently for none other than Lacey.  
  
"Trouble ahead. The Slytherins." George pointed and Lacey sighed.   
  
"Can't they just leave me alone?! JUST ONCE? I am so tired of them!"  
  
Fred put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lacey, they can't do anything as long as we're around. Just keep walking and don't do anything no matter what they say." Lacey nodded and looked straight, refusing to even glance at the Slytherins. They didn't proceed to say anything to Lacey or the others, but their cold stares followed them until they were out of sight.  
  
"They didn't say anything." Sydney whispered. The Slytherins were terrible people and the fact that no one, not even Draco, said anything was very surprising.  
  
"I know, what do you think kept them from saying something?" Lacey asked.  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Probably used their heads for once. I'm not particularly in the mood to get into a fight." Lacey nodded in agreement.  
  
They soon found themselves enjoying Butterbeers. Lacey and George waited in anticipation for the potion they but in Fred's butterbeer to take affect. The tried so hard not to laugh when they thought about what was to happen. There was only one problem; what did happen was not planned.  
  
"I feel a little odd." Fred said, putting his hands on his head. "I'm feeling a little dizzy." He shook his head lightly and looked up at Sydney. She gave him a weird look. "Sydney, I never noticed how brown your eyes were. They shine brighter than the sun." Sydney looked disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me? You want to repeat that last statement?" Lacey was staring, horrified at the look on Fred's face.  
  
"I can't hide my feelings anymore! Sydney I have never been more head over heels about a girl since I first laid eyes on you 6 years ago."  
  
"Uhm, what in Merlin's name was in the butterbeer!?" Sydney exclaimed, looking inside the glass.  
  
"GEORGE! You said it would make him turn a funny color! Not go off hitting on Sydney!" Lacey was absolutely mortified.  
  
"It's not suppo..." George stopped in mid-sentence as he witnessed the next event. Fred planting a big kiss on Sydney. Lacey, nearly in tears, ran off. Everyone just stared at Fred and Sydney shoving him off of her.  
  
"EW!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Sydney grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. Then, Fred snapped out of it.  
  
"What... what just happened?!" Fred asked, slowly starting to remember the recent events.   
  
"Uhm, you just kissed Sydney and told her you have had a crush on her for 6 years." Ron told him, sipping his butterbeer.   
  
"I did what?! Oh MERLIN! Lacey... where's Lacey?!" Fred was getting frantic.  
  
Sydney replied, "After your little events she just ran off."   
  
"It's all my fault, Fred. I just tried to pull an innocent prank and you were just to turn different colors and you're head was going to swell. You weren't supposed to do that."  
  
Lacey was sitting in a book shop in the middle of an isle when Draco found her.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the middle of a book isle? Why aren't you with your little friends?"   
  
Lacey looked up angrily at him. She shook her head. "You were right. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't belong together."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well then, are you ready to finally cooperate and work with your Quidditch team mates, and your brother."   
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice."  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! Is this the end for Lacey and whatever future she had for Fred? Is she now going to act like a true Slytherin and Malfoy? We will all find out! Sorry this was more dialogue than detail but i wasn't being creative :-D Hopefully it wont take a year to write the next chappy! 


	14. Apologies and Surprises

Okay so I am back... and its only a month or so since the last chapter. Someone said something about I should add more detail... I dunno. See my thing is unless its an important event, detail is a waste of time. Get to the point, you know? I have read so many books that drag on because the detail is pointless and I know people talk about symbolism but w/e this is only a fic. OK quick review, last chapter the prank pulled on Fred went horribly wrong and he ended up kissing Sydney. Lacey also is found by Draco and she decides to become who she should be, which is a Slytherin and a Malfoy. But the question is, will she? READ ON!   
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was awkward to say the least. Lacey was surronded by Draco and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team with the exception of Sydney. No matter how much Sydney tried, Lacey refused to talk. She even threatened to curse Sydney if she came near her. Sydney picked at her food, full of guilt. But why? She didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault that the prank went wrong and Fred kissed her! He didn't mean to! So why was Lacey giving her the cold shoulder? Lacey and Draco started to act civil towards each other which only meant that Draco had won the battle and Lacey was giving up.  
  
Lacey only glanced once toward the Gryffindor table but quickly looked away. She was trying to listen to the conversation going on between the other Slytherins, but found it hard to concentrate. Was this really her fate? Was she just not meant to be with Fred and was it her fate to embrace the fact she was a Malfoy? She wondered if maybe she should just leave before worse things could happen. She could just go back to Beauxbatons and act like none of this had happened.   
  
"Miss. Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Lacey looked up, a little startled, to see Snape.   
  
"Oh, all right then, I'll be going." Lacey stood up from the table and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Not without bumping into a certain red-headed Weasley.  
  
Without looking up Lacey quickly apologized. That was until she saw who it was she bumped into. "Oh its you," Lacey said, with an angry look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lacey. About everything, it wasn't supposed to happen like that according to George. I mean I had no control over what was going on. I swear to you that I never liked Sydney. I never even really knew who she was, honest. I would take it back if I could but..."  
  
"I don't want your meaningless apologies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I must do." Lacey walked away quickly, half angry half sad. She walked to the statue sitting outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Raspberry Yogurt," Lacey muttered and the statue started to spiral toward the top of the tower. Lacey quickly stepped onto the stone steps and waited till the moving stopped. She knocked lightly on Dumbledore's door. It opened softly. She walked in, not sure if anyone was in there.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Ravenclaw please sit. I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here. You have a very unexpected visitor." Lacey sat down thinking that maybe her visitor was her own mother.  
  
"Lacey, it is nice to finally meet you at last. Draco has told me so much about you." Lacey turned, and stared, with her mouth wide open. It was him, her father standing there in front of her. It was Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"You're...you're Lucius Malfoy...my...my..."  
  
"Yes, your father. It was quite a surprise when Draco told me about you and I thought it necessary to see if it was true. By looking at you I can see the resemblence between you and Draco. I must say it wasn't believable at first. If only I had known I would have seen you sooner." There was a strange smirk on Lucius' face. There was a look in his eye that slightly frightened Lacey. If her mother ever found out, she would throw a giant fit and send Lacey to a different continent to get away from Lucius.   
  
"When...when did Draco tell you?" If she found out that Draco told Lucius as soon as he found out she was going to kill him by using her bare hands.  
  
"Just a week ago. I was busy with business but I am here now. I would like to get to know my daughter better, but for now I must be leaving. I will be back, Lacey." Lucius looked at Dumbledore and with that familar smirk, "Good-bye Dumbledore." With that, Lucius left the room.   
  
"Professor, my mother is going to kill me if she ever finds out." Lacey put her face in her hands. What on earth was she going to do now?  
  
"I must say it was quite a surprise to find Lucius Malfoy was coming. It would have been better if he hadn't found out for a little while longer. However, that was the risk you took with telling Draco and now let us hope it will a little while longer before your mother finds out. For now, you may proceed to Potions." Lacey nodded and stood up. She was about to walk out when Dumbledore stopped her. "Oh and Miss. Ravenclaw? Do not let mistakes ruin a perfectly good match. Accidents happen especially when the ingredients come from Zonkos."   
  
Lacey was surprised. How did Dumbledore know about that? But of course he knew everything. She nodded and left. She quietly walked into Snape's classroom and took the nearest empty seat. This seat, of course, was right next to George. He looked up when she sat down.  
  
"This is a surprise. You actually sitting next to me." George whispered without looking up.   
  
"I didn't really have a choice. It was the only empty seat in the room."   
  
George nodded. "You know, I saw Lucius leaving not too long ago. Did he find out about...well... you know?"  
  
Lacey hesitated. "Yes. He knows thanks to Draco." She paused. "George? Do you think that others will find out? About who I really am?"  
  
George shrugged. "Only if you let them. But Lacey, please forgive Fred. It really wasn't his fault. I guess I didn't follow all the directions or something. I'm really sorry I know I caused a mess."  
  
"Its okay, George. I know it was an accident. Its just... I don't know if I want to stay now. Maybe I could just go to Beauxbatons and pretend this never happened. What do you think?"  
  
George didn't respond right away. He thought about it, and then shook his head. "Running away from Hogwarts won't keep Malfoy away and besides you can't just leave. Fred would be absolutely heart-broken. There's a dance coming up and I have a feeling that if you aren't around to ask it won't be any fun."   
  
"Okay then. I'll stay for a little while longer I suppose. And I guess I should talk to Fred."   
  
George smiled, "That's the best thing I've heard all day."   
  
The rest of Potions class went by slowly and with Snape doing the usual Slytherin praising and taking points from Gryffindor. Lacey anxiously waited for class to be over. She really had to talk to Fred before it was much too late and before the Slytherins swarmed around her like they always do. Finally when it seemed an eternity had passed, it was time to leave. Lacey quickly got up and searched for Fred. She waited outside before he had finally walked out.  
  
"Fred? Uh... I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Fred, a little surprised, nodded. "Good, good. Well, see I just wanted to say that I know it's not your fault about what happened with Sydney. Neither of you had planned it and I know it was just George didn't fully read the directions and it made everything go a little odd. I know you feel simply awful and its been miserable not having my friends around. I mean, being with the Slytherins all the time is really starting to make me one and I'd rather that not happen. So there, I said it."  
  
Fred didn't say anything right away. Finally, when he found the words he start to talk. "Lacey, I'm glad you don't hate me anymore. It's quite a relief actually. But I need to ask you something really important. I've been meaning to ask you for a while I just haven't had the courage. Lacey will you...."  
  
AND its over! Or at least just the chapter. Kinda short I know. So sorry! Well anyway not too many chapters left. Hope u all liked and revieww!!! 


	15. DONT READGO TO CH16!

Wow it has been entirely too long since I have continued this fic. Well, recently I decide to catch up on my HP reading since I have had time and that is when I decided to continue with this. I have no clue when I will ever finish. It all depends on the time I have to work on it. Anywho, a basic over view: Lacey considers leaving Hogwarts and returning to Beauxbatons, until George convinces her to do otherwise. Lacey gets a surprise visit from her biological father, Lucius, and proceeds to apologize to Fred. I own none of the characters with the exception of Lacey and her mother

Fred cleared his throat, "Uhm.. well, Lacey.. there is this dance coming up and I thought, well, perhaps if no one has asked you yet if, well, you might fancy going with me?"

Lacey smiled widely and beamed with happiness. "Of course, I'll go with you, Fred!" Lacey gave Fred a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Fred's face almost turned as red as his hair. "Wow, I didn't expect that great of an answer."

"Fred! Fred! Come on, we need to go to Quidditch practice! We managed to get the pitch before the Slytherins! Angelina will go crazy if you're late!" Fred looked over at Harry, with Ron and George following close behind. George handed Fred his broom and practice robes.

Fred nodded, "Right, Harry. I'm coming." He looked back at Lacey, "Well I suppose I will see you at dinner, then?" Lacey nodded and waved 'good-bye' as all four boys walked out towards the pitch.

Lacey turned and began to walk towards the Slytherin common room. She was feeling very ecstatic that she would be going to the dance with Fred. She was happier than she had ever been before.

"Lacey?" Lacey stopped at the sound of her name. She saw it was only Sydney who was waiting by the common room door. "Lacey, listen, I just wanted to say that I understand you are upset, but you really must stop punishing me for George's screw-up! I mean, its not like I had planned on snogging with Fred over butterbeer! I don't even like red-heads!"

Lacey laughed lightly, "Sydney, its okay. I know it's not your fault and I'm sorry I was so terrible towards you."

Sydney blinked, slightly confused. "So, wait, I just made a fool out of myself for nothing?"

Lacey nodded, "Yes, but don't worry I probably would have done the same thing. Now let's quickly get ready for practice and beat the others to the pitch. We can watch the Gryffindors practice while we wait for the rest of the Slytherins." Sydney nodded and followed Lacey into the common room. They quickly dashed up the stairs to their dormitory. They threw on their practice robes and grabbed their brooms. They ran down the steps, back into the common room, and quickly out of the portrait hole.

"Well, that's a first. The common room was void of any nasty Slytherin Quidditch players." Sydney commented.  
Lacey nodded. "Sydney? You know how tomorrow's our first match against Gryffindor?" Sydney nodded in response. "Well, I'm really nervous. I don't want to beat the Quidditch pulp out of my friends, but I don't want to lose either."

Sydney responded, "Don't worry, Lacey. Unless we have Harry Potter as our Seeker, we won't ever beat the Gryffindor team. So, just go out there and score as much as you can. The game will probably be over in a matter of minutes, anyway." Lacey thought about what Sydney had said and nodded in agreement. Draco really was a terrible Seeker compared to Harry. They made their way out to the Quidditch Pitch. Above their heads, the Gryffindor team were zooming past on their brooms.

Sydney said, "They really are quite good, the Gryffindors. I don't know what they are going to do when Harry leaves."

"You have a point. But I am sure someone else who is good will replace him. Though, I doubt they'll have the ability to spot the Snitch so easily," Lacey said in response to Sydney.

"Oy! What are you two doing out here? Practice isn't for another hour!" Both girls turned to see Marcus walking towards them.

Sydney replied, "We're just watching the Gryffindors, is that okay with you? Or is that breaking some unwritten Slytherin Quidditch law?"

Marcus had apparently not noticed the immense sarcasm in Sydney's voice. "Ah, I see, you're trying to find their weak spots. I knew you wanted to beat them, Lacey"  
Lacey rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Marcus, you know we won't win unless the Draco catches the Snitch. And that'll happen, well lets see, never."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "I hope that isn't the attitude you plan on having during tomorrow's game, Lacey. Because if you make us lose on purpose, I swear.."

"Swear what, Marcus? The only way we would be able to beat Gryffindor is to score 200+ points and not let them score any before Harry catches the Snitch, which you know perfectly well he will catch it before Draco."

"So long as you don't purposely miss a goal." He turned to Sydney, "And you had better not let those Quaffles in."

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Please, Marcus, I save most shots thrown at me but we still lose SO DON'T BLAME ME IF WE DO NOT WIN! BLAME YOUR SEEKER!" It had seemed as though Sydney's loud voice disrupted the Gryffindor's practice for now they were all staring below them. Angelina flew back towards the ground to sort out the situation.

"What is going on here, Flint? Did you forget we had the pitch during this time? We don't need you lot to come starting trouble again." Angelina said furiously.

"No, I didn't forget, Johnson. I was just having a dispute with my team mates."

"Well, go do it elsewhere!" And with that, Angelina flew back up into the air where the rest of the Gryffindors were watching.

"What happened, Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Nothing of importance. Now lets finish our practice!" Without another word, they continued until the rest of their hour had finished.

Lacey and Sydney were absolutely with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. Marcus had manage to blow the story out of proportion and now the rest of the team was convinced that the two of them were out to throw the game. Lacey had let her temper gain control. Because of her fury she had never flown so fast or shot the Quaffle so hard. Sydney, also infuriated, made the most amazing saves and one time almost nailed Derrick right in the head when she used the broom end of her broomstick to knock a Quaffle away from a goal post.

After practice, Draco said to Sydney and Lacey, "You know, maybe if Marcus gets you all riled up tomorrow, we could win against the Gryffindors."

Sydney snorted, "Yeah right, Draco. The day we beat them is the day you actually have the skills required to be a decent Seeker." With that, both her and Lacey walked off the pitch. Lacey was actually feeling quite sick about the Quidditch game. She was so upset that her first game had to be against the Gryffindors.

"Lacey, maybe we should just take our dinners back to our dormitory tonight. I don't want to have any more reasons to kill each Slytherin Quidditch player." Sydney suggested. Lacey nodded in agreement. They quickly walked into the Great Hall, grabbed some food and pumpkin juice, and tried to make a clean break for the Slytherin common room.

"Lacey?" Lacey stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice. She saw Fred and quickly smiled. "Lacey, can I talk to you for just a moment?" She nodded. "Good, well, I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow, and don't not do your best just because you're playing against us. We won't hold it against you if do an amazing job. As long as you don't score about 300 goals before Harry catches the snitch."

Lacey grinned at him and replied, "Don't worry, Fred. I doubt I could make that many goals before Harry catches the Snitch. Thank you, though. I appreciate you telling me that." Fred could feel his face turning slightly red. He nodded and then quickly walked into the Great Hall.

"You two make me sick sometimes. Now that that's over, lets go to our dorm and eat. I'm starved. Rebelling against the Slytherins is a full time job!" Lacey nodded in agreement with Sydney.

That night, Lacey simply could not sleep. She had too much on her mind what with homework she needed to do, the Quidditch game coming up, and the fact that her mother would lose all sanity if she found out about Lacey meeting Lucius Malfoy. Finally, after having tossed and turned for what seemed like days, Lacey manage to nod off into a dream land full of Quidditch.

I know that was SUPER short but the next chapter will have the Quidditch match and some more interaction between Lacey and Fred! 


	16. PreGame Jitters

Wow it has been entirely too long since I have continued this fic. Well, recently I decide to catch up on my HP reading since I have had time and that is when I decided to continue with this. I have no clue when I will ever finish. It all depends on the time I have to work on it. Anywho, a basic over view: Lacey considers leaving Hogwarts and returning to Beauxbatons, until George convices her to do otherwise. Lacey gets a surprise visit from her biological father, Lucius, and proceeds to apologize to Fred.

I own none of the characters with the exception of Lacey and her mother

Fred cleared his throat, "Uhm.. well, Lacey.. there is this dance coming up and I thought, well, perhaps if no one has asked you yet if, well, you might fancy going with me?"

Lacey smiled widely and beamed with happiness. "Of course, I'll go with you, Fred!" Lacey gave Fred a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Fred's face almost turned as red as his hair. "Wow, I didn't expect that great of an answer."

"Fred! Fred! Come on, we need to go to Quidditch practice! We managed to get the pitch before the Slytherins! Angelina will go crazy if you're late!" Fred looked over at Harry, with Ron and George following close behind. George handed Fred his broom and practice robes.

Fred nodded, "Right, Harry. I'm coming." He looked back at Lacey, "Well I suppose I will see you at dinner, then?" Lacey nodded and waved 'good-bye' as all four boys walked out towards the pitch.

Lacey turned and began to walk towards the Slytherin common room. She was feeling very estatic that she would be going to the dance with Fred. She was happier than she had ever been before.

"Lacey?" Lacey stopped at the sound of her name. She saw it was only Sydney who was waiting by the common room door. "Lacey, listen, I just wanted to say that I understand you are upset, but you really must stop punishing me for George's screw-up! I mean, its not like I had planned on snogging with Fred over butterbeer! I don't even like red-heads!"

Lacey laughed lightly, "Sydney, its okay. I know it's not your fault and I'm sorry I was so terrible towards you."

Sydney blinked, slightly confused. "So, wait, I just made a fool out of myself for nothing?"

Lacey nodded, "Yes, but don't worry I probably would have done the same thing. Now let's quickly get ready for practice and beat the others to the pitch. We can watch the Gryffindors practice while we wait for the rest of the Slytherins." Sydney nodded and followed Lacey into the common room. They quickly dashed up the stairs to their dormitory. They threw on their practice robes and grabbed their brooms. They ran down the steps, back into the common room, and quickly out of the portrait hole.

"Well, that's a first. The common room was void of any nasty Slytherin Quidditch players." Sydney commented.

Lacey nodded. "Sydney? You know how tomorrow's our first match against Gryffindor?" Sydney nodded in response. "Well, I'm really nervous. I don't want to beat the Quidditch pulp out of my friends, but I don't want to lose either."

Sydney responded, "Don't worry, Lacey. Unless we have Harry Potter as our Seeker, we won't ever beat the Gryffindor team. So, just go out there and score as much as you can. The game will probably be over in a matter of minutes, anyway." Lacey thought about what Sydney had said and nodded in agreement. Draco really was a terrible Seeker compared to Harry. They made their way out to the Quidditch Pitch. Above their heads, the Gryffindor team were zooming past on their brooms.

Sydney said, "They really are quite good, the Gryffindors. I don't know what they are going to do when Harry leaves."

"You have a point. But I am sure someone else who is good will replace him. Though, I doubt they'll have the ability to spot the Snitch so easily," Lacey said in response to Sydney.

"Oy! What are you two doing out here? Practice isn't for another hour!" Both girls turned to see Marcus walking towards them.

Sydney replied, "We're just watching the Gryffindors, is that okay with you? Or is that breaking some unwritten Slytherin Quidditch law?"

Marcus had apparently not noticed the immense sarcasim in Sydney's voice. "Ah, I see, you're trying to find their weak spots. I knew you wanted to beat them, Lacey."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Marcus, you know we won't win unless the Draco catches the Snitch. And that'll happen, well lets see, never."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "I hope that isn't the attitude you plan on having during tomorrow's game, Lacey. Because if you make us lose on purpose, I swear.."

"Swear what, Marcus? The only way we would be able to beat Gryffindor is to score 200+ points and not let them score any before Harry catches the Snitch, which you know perfectly well he will catch it before Draco."

"So long as you don't purposely miss a goal." He turned to Sydney, "And you had better not let those Quaffles in."

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Please, Marcus, I save most shots thrown at me but we still lose SO DON'T BLAME ME IF WE DO NOT WIN! BLAME YOUR SEEKER!" It had seemed as though Sydney's loud voice disrupted the Gryffindor's practice for now they were all staring below them. Angelina flew back towards the ground to sort out the situation.

"What is going on here, Flint? Did you forget we had the pitch during this time? We don't need you lot to come starting trouble again." Angelina said furiously.

"No, I didn't forget, Johnson. I was just having a dispute with my team mates."

"Well, go do it elsewhere!" And with that, Angelina flew back up into the air where the rest of the Gryffindors were watching.

"What happened, Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Nothing of importance. Now lets finish our pracitce!" Without another word, they continued until the rest of their hour had finished.

Lacey and Sydney were absolutely with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. Marcus had manage to blow the story out of proportion and now the rest of the team was convinced that the two of them were out to throw the game. Lacey had let her temper gain control. Because of her fury she had never flown so fast or shot the Quaffle so hard. Sydney, also infuriated, made the most amazing saves and one time almost nailed Derrick right in the head when she used the broom end of her broomstick to knock a Quaffle away from a goal post.

After practice, Draco said to Sydney and Lacey, "You know, maybe if Marcus gets you all riled up tomorrow, we could win against the Gryffindors."

Sydney snorted, "Yeah right, Draco. The day we beat them is the day you actually have the skills required to be a decent Seeker." With that, both her and Lacey walked off the pitch. Lacey was actually feeling quite sick about the Quidditch game. She was so upset that her first game had to be against the Gryffindors.

"Lacey, maybe we should just take our dinners back to our dormitory tonight. I don't want to have any more reasons to kill each Slytherin Quidditch player." Sydney suggested. Lacey nodded in agreement. They quickly walked into the Great Hall, grabbed some food and pumkin juice, and tried to make a clean break for the Slytherin common room.

"Lacey?" Lacey stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice. She saw Fred and quickly smiled. "Lacey, can I talk to you for just a moment?" She nodded. "Good, well, I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow, and don't not do your best just because you're playing against us. We won't hold it against you if do an amazing job. As long as you don't score about 300 goals before Harry catches the snitch."

Lacey grinned at him and replied, "Don't worry, Fred. I doubt I could make that many goals before Harry catches the Snitch. Thank you, though. I appreciate you telling me that." Fred could feel his face turning slightly red. He nodded and then quickly walked into the Great Hall.

"You two make me sick sometimes. Now that that's over, lets go to our dorm and eat. I'm starved. Rebelling against the Slytherins is a full time job!" Lacey nodded in agreement with Sydney.

That night, Lacey simply could not sleep. She had too much on her mind what with homework she needed to do, the Quidditch game coming up, and the fact that her mother would lose all sanity if she found out about Lacey meeting Lucious Malfoy. Finally, after having tossed and turned for what seemed like days, Lacey manage to nod off into a dream land full of Quidditch.

I know that was SUPER short but the next chapter will have the Quidditch match and some more interactment between Lacey and Fred!


	17. Dark Relations

This chapter is quite a bit long, but hey it's interesting!

Lacey woke up with a start. She had experienced a dreadful sleepless night. She had forgotten about the Quidditch match for about 10 seconds, but suddenly remembering when she saw a banner that said "GOOD LUCK SLYTHERIN!" She sighed heavily and slowly put on her clothes for the day. She glanced over at Sydney's bed, which was empty. Lacey slowly made her way down to the Great Hall, figuring she would at least attempt to eat some breakfast.

She was greeted by the sound of all the students excitedly discussing the upcoming match. Of course, everyone except the Slytherins was hoping Gryffindor would come out with a win. She even heard a couple third years saying they hoped Draco would get knocked in the head with a Bludger. Lacey couldn't help but smile at the thought. She sat down next to Sydney, feeling a little better.

Sydney looked at Lacey, "So. Ready for the match then?" Lacey shrugged. Sydney nodded, "I know, me neither. I guess we really should just do our best even if we sort of hope we lose, you know?"

Lacey responded, "Yeah I guess. Besides, I don't think I could possibly live with myself if I hadn't tried my best. Well, we could always look at this way: We won't have to worry about any Bludgers being hit in our direction. As a matter of fact, I think we will be the only two Slytherin players who can be 100 confident that we won't be accidentally hurt by a Gryffindor."

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, except that I'm sure the rest of the Slytherins will be aiming to do some real damage to a certain red-headed Beater."

Lacey felt her heart sink. She had completely forgotten, even if it was just for a few moments, that Fred was on the Gryffindor team. She cast a side-glance to where Draco was sitting with others from the Slytherin team. She wouldn't put it past him, or any of the others, to attempt some damage.

"You think if I make Madam Hooch aware of what the others are capable of, she'll keep a closer eye on them?" Lacey asked.

Sydney shrugged, "I don't see why not. Couldn't hurt to try can it?" Lacey had quietly decided to do so.

Her and Sydney had quickly finished their breakfast and made their way to the Quidditch Pitch so as to change into their Quidditch Robes. Marcus and the others had basically stomped their way into the Quidditch locker room.

"All right, we all know how Gryffindor performs, what with that Potter and his broom! Anyway, Ravenclaw, I expect you to put aside your feelings for those Gryffindors and make plenty of goals. Sydney...wait what IS your last name anyway?" Marcus asked.

Sydney, slightly taken aback, murmured, "Lestrange." A look of surprise came over all of the Slytherin's faces, except Lacey's. Even Draco had a look of utter confusion on his face.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Hmm, all right then. Lestrange, make sure you stop every one of those Quaffles thrown at you by those filthy Gryffindors." Suddenly turning to face Draco, he said, "And Draco, please try to catch the Snitch before Potter does. Ok, ready? Let's go!" The Slytherins entered the Quidditch Pitch and an eruption of cheering and much booing echoed through out the stands.

Lacey quickly asked, "Sydney, why did they all have those surprised looks on their faces when they heard your last name?" Sydney shook her head. She then mounted her broom and took her place in front of the goal posts. Lacey, utterly confused, thought she'd just ask later. Lacey had just hoped that Madam Hooch had gotten her note. She wasn't worried that it would read by the wrong person, thanks to a spell that prevented anyone, other than the person it was intended for, from reading it.

Madam Hooch looked over at Lacey and gave her a slight nod. Lacey smiled slightly, knowing that had meant she had gotten her note. Madam Hooch summoned the Captains from both teams to shake hands. "OK, on my whistle, let the Quidditch Match begin!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone was off. Draco, naturally, was trying to find a way to distract Harry. Marcus quickly passed Lacey the Quaffle. She flew quickly towards the Gryffindor's goal post, a look of determination on her face. Ron seemed slightly uncomfortable as he watched Lacey zoom towards him. Lacey made quick fake to the left and turned sharply to shoot accurately at the wide open center hoop.

The Slytherin side erupted in cheers at Lacey's goal. The Gryffindor side groaned in disappointment. Lacey couldn't help but smile to herself. She, however, didn't have much time to dwell in her achievement. Pretty soon, Angelina Johnson was off towards the Slytherin goal posts. She made a quick pass to Katie Bell who shot at the right goal post only to have Sydney deflect it past the goal post. The Gryffindor side groaned again in disappointment. The Slytherin side once again erupted in cheers. Lacey had managed to score several more goals, but the Gryffindors had also managed to get a couple past Sydney. It had only been about five more minutes before Harry had caught the Snitch, while Draco had been on the other side of the Quidditch Pitch.

Lacey was relieved that nothing terrible had happened during the match. However, she soon found out she had spoken too soon. Out of frustration, Draco grabbed Bole's bat and smacked a Bludger aimed directly for none other than Fred Weasley.

Lacey stared in disbelief as she saw what was happening. She flew towards Fred shouting, "FRED! FRED! LOOK OUT! THERE'S A BLUDGER COMING RIGHT TOWAR..." Lacey was unable to finish her sentence as her eyes widened for a mere moment. She had been hit squarely in the chest and had started plummeting towards the ground. Luckily, George, who was already on the ground, quickly saw Lacey falling. He hopped onto his broomstick and flew up in order to catch her before she hit the ground. He had managed to grab hold of Lacey before she landed. He then landed softly while holding Lacey's unconscious body.

When everyone else from both teams had landed on the ground, Madam Hooch was absolutely furious. "MALFOY! JUST WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! THAT LITTLE STUNT IS ABSOLUTELY ILLEGAL! 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE NEXT MATCH!"

Malfoy, apparently unhappy with Madam Hooch's decision, yelled defensively, "What! You can't ban me, woman! It's not my fault Ravenclaw got in the way of a dodgy Bludger!" Madam Hooch, however, threatened to take away another 100 points if Drace continued. He, in turn, threatened to tell his father.

At this point, everyone had surrounded Lacey's unconscious body. Sydney stared with her mouth wide opened and Fred looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. A deep voice commanded, "Clear the path, students. Please give Miss. Ravenclaw some breathing room." Dumbledore had made his way down to the middle of the pitch. "Madame Pompfrey? It looks as if Miss. Ravenclaw will be in need of your services."

Shaking her head, Madame Pompfrey made her way towards Dumbledore. "I knew the Slytherins were nasty players but to injure one of their own is absolutely inexcusable." Madame Pompfrey used her wand to levitate a stretcher to her. She asked two of the Slytherin players to carefully place Lacey's body on the stretcher. Marcus was more than happy to oblige and Derrick helped. Madame Pompfrey walked off, the stretcher behind her.

"Mr. Flint, I would advise you to have a nice long talk with Mr. Malfoy about Quidditch rules. I daresay that something worse could have happened to Miss. Ravenclaw." Marcus nodded and turned to leave the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Slytherins, with the exception of Sydney, following him.

Bole yelled, "Aren't you coming, Lestrange!" Sydney took in a deep breath, obviously not used to being called by her last name. She shook her head 'No.' Bole shrugged and kept on walking. Harry looked at Sydney rather confused.

"Did he just...call you Lestrange?" Harry asked. Sydney nodded slowly. "So, wait. Does that mean..you're related to..?" Sydney grabbed Harry's arm and led him away from the other curious listeners.

She whispered harshly, "Listen, Harry, yes my last name IS Lestrange, unfortunately, which means I am related to Bellatrix which means I am related to Narcissa Malfoy. However, I do not associate myself with likes of that family! Obviously, Bellatrix is a terrible TERRIBLE person, who is completely off her rocker. My dad's the one who is related to them, and he hates our last name. Wants to change it, but there is some spell to prevent him from doing so."

Harry looked rather confused, "So how come Malfoy never acknowledges you?"

Sydney sighed, "Because, my family has always defied You-Know-Who. Bellatrix and Narcissa consider us blood-traitors. I swear the only reason I'm in Slytherin is because I'm related to that lot. Look, Harry, don't go tellin' anyone, ok? I already feel bad enough as it is for your friend Neville Longbottom. If he finds out I'm related to the witch who put his parents in St. Mungo's he might get the courage to come after me."

"Ok, I won't tell, promise."

"Thank you, Harry. Now I think you might want to console your friend. He hasn't moved since Madame Pompfrey left with Lacey's body. I, on the other hand, have a little 'family business' to take care of. See you, Potter." Sydney waved and quickly took the same path as the other Slytherins off the pitch.

Sydney was absolutely furious with her cousin. She pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, wand ready just in case. She didn't plan to use magic against Draco. She had planned to use her bare hands to strangle his little blonde head to death. She marched into the Slytherin common room with a death look on her face.

Draco looked up when he heard her coming. Smirking, he commented, "What's wrong with you, Lestrange?"

Her nostrils flaring, Sydney used her right hand, wrapped it around Draco's throat and slammed him up against the nearest wall. "Listen here you pathetic excused for a wizard. What you did was low even by Slytherin standards. And don't you DARE go around saying my last name as though it's some causal greeting. You know damned well I'd rather be a muggle then admit that I'm related to YOU! IF YOU EVER, and I mean EVER, do what you did today AGAIN I will kill you myself!"

Draco, struggling for air, squeaked, "But the killing curses are illegal!"

Sydney narrowed her eyes and replied harshly, "I don't plan on using magic. I'll use my own hands to strangle you!"

"MISS. LESTRANGE! LET GO OF MR. MALFOY RIGHT NOW!" Sydney turned to see Professor Snape standing in the common room highly furious by what he was seeing. She gave Draco one last stern look before letting him go. Draco slid to the floor massaging his now red throat and gasping for air

Gasping, he said, "You're crazy! Crazy! You just wait until my father hears about this! I don't care if you are related to me!"

Sydney replied, "Go ahead, I'll strangle him too. No one in their right mind would send me to Azkaban for getting rid of the two of you."

Professor Snape had heard enough, "Miss. Lestrange, you are to come with me right now! We are going to see the Headmaster!" Fuming, Sydney reluctantly followed Snape out of the common room. The other Slytherins that had been in the room when it happened, where all huddle around Draco to see if he was okay or not.

Snape muttered, "Butterbeer," to the gargoyle statue outside of Dumbledore's office. When the statue allowed them to enter, Sydney followed Snape to Dumbledore's office. He knocked loudly on the door.

"You may enter," replied a deep voice. The door opened and Snape walked in angrily with Sydney close behind.

"Headmaster, Miss. Lestrange here has apparently taken it upon herself to attempt and strangle a fellow student."

Dumbledore looked at Sydney from behind his small glasses. "Is this true, Sydney?"

Sydney, still furious muttered, "Yeah something like that. Nasty little git had it coming if you ask me."

Dumbledore nodded, "Professor Snape, you may leave now. I would like to have a few words with Miss. Sydney." Snape hesitated for a moment. Then, he turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore gestured to a seat, "Please, sit."

Sydney slid into the seat across from Dumbledore's desk. He said calmly, "Would you care to explain exactly what it is you did and whom you unleashed your fury upon?"

Sydney breathed heavily. "Yes, I took it upon myself to teach Draco Malfoy a little lesson for what he did on the Quidditch pitch, Professor. That nasty little git took it upon himself to illegally smack a Bludger in Fred Weasley's direction simply because of the relationship between him and Lacey! And the worst part is he didn't seem to feel any remorse for the fact that he had just sent his OWN SISTER to the hospital wing! He didn't care! I thought it had been high time that he be taught a lesson with a little bit of force. Of course, I know magic is illegal so I took matters into my own hands. Literally. And I told him if he ever did it again I would strangle him to death. He called me crazy and threatened to tell his father. So I told him I would strangle Lucius as well."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment. "I know you are quite ashamed to be related to Mr. Malfoy, Sydney. I know how much your father has tried changing your last name but an ancient spell has prevented the complete changing of the name. However, what the spell does not to do is prevent the removal of letters from the name."

Sydney looked at him quizzically, "Professor? What do you mean?"

He replied, "It's a matter of simply removing the last two letters from your last name. Instead of your name being 'Lestrange' it can become 'Lestran.' That way you won't have to request that all the Professor's call you by your first name due to the reputation regarding your last name."

Sydney gaped at him, "You...you can really do that! Oh, Professor! That would be absolutely wonderful! Does my father know of this?" Dumbledore nodded.

"However, Miss. Lestran, you must understand that as angry as Draco had made you, you can not simply go around trying to strangle him or making death threats. I wouldn't come out and exactly say that he didn't deserve it after his little performance today, but still, death is a crime whether its by magic or your own hands. With that said, please remember what I have said and you may now go visit your half-cousin, Lacey in the hospital wing."

Sydney nodded and got up to leave. She stopped before exiting and said, "Thank you, Professor, for not punishing me about Malfoy and for helping to change my last name. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, Miss. Lestran." With that, Sydney walked out of the door and made her way towards the Hospital Wing.

Fred was sitting next to Lacey's bed in the hospital wing. His face still looked ghastly white as he watched her sleep. Madame Pompfrey had told them that Draco had managed to fracture her breastbone but she had given Lacey a potion to mend the fractures. Madame Pompfrey had also given her a sleep potion so Lacey could sleep through the pain.

"Don't worry, Fred. Madame Pompfrey said she would regain consciousness and recover nicely." George said, trying to comfort his brother. Fred simply nodded. "Well, I'm going to grab something to eat. Hungry?" Fred shook his head. George sighed, "Okay, well I'll be back soon." As he walked down the steps of the Hospital Wing he saw Sydney walking up.

"Oh, hello, George." Sydney greeted. George found himself speechless for a moment. He felt very odd for a few moments. He suddenly thought that Sydney looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair slightly out of place due to wind, her Quidditch robes slightly messy with the sleeves rolled up and the color of her cheeks. Sydney looked at him confused, "George? Are you alright? Something wrong?"

George shook his head, "N..no, Sydney. Sorry. Well, I am going to get something to eat. Fred is next to Lacey's bed. Had a fractured breast bone, but she's healing nicely. Sleeping at the moment. Do...do you want anything from the Great Hall."

Sydney smiled weakly, "No thanks, George. I'll see you later." George nodded and watched Sydney walk up the rest of the steps to the Hospital Wing. Sydney found Fred sitting silently next to Lacey's bed. "Fred?" Fred looked up to see a messy Sydney standing before him.

"Hi, Sydney." He replied softly.

Sydney felt rather sorry for Fred. She knew he liked Lacey a great deal but she hadn't realized he cared this much. "Listen, about what Malfoy did..."

This seemed to have sparked a great fire inside of Fred for he instantly stood up, "Oh when I see that nasty little Slytherin I am going to give him a good beating with my bat!.."

"FRED!"

"...The nerve of him! Trying to attack me and then showing ZERO remorse for having accidentally hurt his own team-mate!"

"FRED!"

Fred stopped ranting after having realized that Sydney was trying to get him to shut-up. "WHAT!"

"Would you listen to me! I already gave Malfoy a good strangling! I corned him in the Slytherin common room. I wrapped my right hand around his throat and slammed him against a wall and gave him a piece of my mind. I'm positive he's told the whole school by now and probably made me out to be some loony violent."

Fred was shocked, "You did that to Malfoy! And what stopped you from completely strangling him?"

Sydney muttered, "Snape."

"Oh. Hey, Sydney, listen...about what Bole called you earlier. He didn't call you Lestrange, did he? As in, relative to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Listen, Fred, I am going to tell you the same thing as I told Harry. Yes, unfortunately, I am related to her but Dumbledore has just informed me that he has managed to have my last name, well, altered. You see there was a spell on the name to prevent it from being changed on a whim. So instead of changing my last name completely, he simple dropped the last two letters. Now, I am Sydney Lestran, instead."

"Well, that would explain your being placed into Slytherin." Sydney shrugged.

"Look, I am going to go get some sleep." Fred nodded. Sydney began to walk out of the hospital wing when she stopped briefly. "Oh, and Fred? Please watch after her. I know she will appreciate it greatly if she woke-up with you sitting next to her bed." Fred nodded in agreement.

End of chappie!


End file.
